The God Hand
by Yamicheru
Summary: Kehidupan seorang gadis yg semula biasa saja berubah drastis saat dirinya di hantui mahluk astral yg mengaku sebagai Utusan Tuhan. Dengan bantuan sang Utusan, dia di percaya menjadi perwakilan Fraksi Manusia dan mendapatkan Misi untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian, bukan hanya untuk manusia tapi seluruh mahluk.
1. Chapter 1

**The God Hand**

Kehidupan seorang gadis yg semula biasa saja berubah drastis saat dirinya di hantui mahluk astral yg mengaku sebagai Utusan Tuhan. Dengan bantuan sang Utusan, dia di percaya menjadi perwakilan Fraksi Manusia dan mendapatkan Misi untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian, bukan hanya untuk manusia tapi seluruh mahluk.

**OC + Naruto + HS DxD**

**Disclaimer tetap pengarang aslinya, saya cuma pinjem charanya doank.**

**Ide cerita dari sebuah ff yg pernah saya baca (lupa judulnya) tapi isi cerita ...**

**Itu punya saya !**

**Rated :: M (jaga-jaga).**

_**Chapter 1**_

Pagi yg indah di sebuah panti asuhan.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang seperti iklan produk shampo terlihat bangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu bernama Sakura Hanna, seorang gadis yatim piatu yg di besarkan di Panti Asuhan itu. Hanna adalah gadis remaja berusia 13 tahun yg masih bersekolah pada jenjang tingkat pertama (SMP). Dia adalah gadis yg tertutup sehingga tidak banyak yg menjadi temannya, dan karna itu pula dia tidak memiliki teman sekamar.

"Euummhhh ..."

Gumamnya sambil mengeliat. Setelah mengerjapkan beberapa kali iris lavendernya, kesadaran gadis itu mulai terkumpul sempurna untuk bersiap melakukan ritual paginya. Dan disinilah dia, sebuah kamar mandi kecil tempat penghuni Panti itu membersihkan diri. Tidak ada yg aneh saat itu, tapi ketika dia sedang mengenakan seragamnya sebuah suara seorang pria yg terdengar asing di telinganya mengganggu aktifitas itu.

_**"Khuhuhu ... Sebagai seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun, tubuhmu indah juga". 'Benda itu' terlihat bulat, padat dan ... Indah"**__. _Ucap seorang pria tua berambut putih seperti landak yg tubuhnya terlihat transparan.

Deg ...

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hanna memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan terlihat seorang pria tua sedang bersidakep dan bersender di pintu. Senyum mupeng tergambar jelas di wajah transparannya tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah telah mengintip errr ... Melihat dengan terang-terangan gadis itu mandi.

"Kyaaaa ... Hentaaaiii !"

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah penuh kekesalah Hanna berangkat ke sekolahnya sesekali dia menoleh ke arah belakang hanya untuk mendapati dirinya di ikuti oleh pria tranparan itu. Bukan karna takut tapi karna 'mahluk itu' benar-benar mesum dan selalu membicarakan hal yg tidak jelas, seperti 'anak terpilihlah' 'penyelamat dunialah' dan berbagai ucapan yg menurutnya hanya omong kosong dari seorang arwah penasaran.

"Berhenti mengikutiku arwah mesum sialan !" teriak Hanna yg sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya lagi.

_**"Hey ayolah percaya padaku ... Aku adalah arwah yg di utus Tuhan untuk mencari anak pembawa perdamaian. Dan kau adalah orangnya Hanna-chan ..."**_

_**"Dan satu lagi, aku bukanlah arwah mesum aku adalah Petapa Gamma yg agung, Jiraiya-sama. Seorang petapa dengan ketampanan yg melegenda" **_bela Jiraiya sambil memperagakan gaya khasnya, jika dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Sementara Hanna menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan bercampur kesal.

"Jadi tuan petapa yg agung, kenapa kau mengintipku hah !" teriak Hanna lagi dan kini ditambah aksi menunjuk-nunjuk wajah transparan Jiraiya. Beberapa orang yg kebetulan melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap iba pada Hanna. Karna menurut mereka Hanna seperti anak stres yg berteriak-teriak sendiri.

"Hmmm ... Aku hanya akan terlihat seperti gadis gila jika terus berbicara denganmu" keluh gadis itu merasakan tatapan iba orang-orang padanya. Dan dengan langkah berat gadis cantik itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Dan Jiraiya ? Tentu saja terus mengikutinya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Tanpa terasa Hanna sudah berada di sekolahnya, dia duduk di bagian paling belakang. Dan tatapan kesal selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Bukan karna pelajaran yg tidak disukainya sedang berlangsung, tapi karna aksi Jiraiya sang arwah penasaran yg mesum itu sedang mencuri pandang untuk melihat isi dalaman rok para gadis juga sang guru yg kebetulan wanita muda yg cantik.

_**"Hah ... Tidak ada yg bagus. Gadis-gadis di sini benar-benar buruk ... Tapi Sensei ini lumayan juga, hanya saja tubuh Hanna-chan jauh lebih indah" **_gumam sang arwah mesum a.k.a Jiraiya. Sementara Hanna yg mendengar dan mengetahui exsistensi Jiraiya hanya mampu mendesis kesal karna aksi itu, terlebih namanya selalu di kait-kaitkan saat membandingkan bentuk tubuh seorang gadis.

Jam istirahat tiba dan selama itu Hanna tidak melihat penampakan Jiraiya. Arwah mesum itu tidak lagi berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Semula dia fikir Jiraiya telah pergi dan mencari gadis lain dan berhenti mengganggunya, tapi itu salah besar karna kini sang arwah muncul secara tiba-tiba di depannya. Hingga membuat Hanna terjungkal dari duduknya dan memberikan Jiraiya hidangan siang berupa warna celana dalamnya.

_**"Hanna-chan ... Warna putih tidak cocok denganmu. Kau harus memakai warna celana dalam yg kontras dengan warna kulitmu" **_ucap Jiraiya dengan entengnya sambil menatap intens 'segitiga bermuda' Hanna.

"Arwah mesum sialan ..." desis Hanna menahan emosi sambil berusaha menutupi asetnya. Ingin sekali dia mencongkel mata dan memukul wajah mupeng arwah itu, namun sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

_**"Hey aku sedang memberimu pelajaran agar kau terlihat menggoda di mata ..." **_

"Gak butuh" potong Hanna cepat sebelum untaian kata mesum Jiraiya selesai di ucapkan. Tanpa permisi lagi Hanna langsung melangkah meninggalkan sang arwah, tentu saja karna kedongkolannya pada kemesuman Jiraiya juga jam istirahat yg hampir habis. Sementara Jiraiya terlihat terpuruk dengan aura suram di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian cepatlah. Sensei sudah menunggu di ruang olahraga" ucap ketua kelas setengah berteriak pada siswi yg masih sibuk berganti pakaian di ruang ganti.

Beberapa siswi mulai tergesa-gesa mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam olahraga. Namun berbeda dengan Hanna, gadis itu hanya diam saja dengan seragam lengkap yg masih menempel di tubuhnya. Gadis itu hanya sesekali melirik ke pojokan ruang ganti dan selalu mendapati seorang kakek tua transparan yg bersandar di tembok melambaikan tangan ke arahnya tentu saja dengan senyum mupeng. Sayangnya hannya Hanna saja yg mampu merasakan exsistensinya, sehingga gadis lain tetap berganti pakaian dengan cueknya.

_**"Ayo Hanna-chan, ganti pakaianmu, nanti kau telat loh" **_ucap Jiraiya masih dengan tampang mupengnya yg semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hanna-chan kau gak ganti pakaian ?" tanya salah satu teman Hanna.

"Aku ... Sakit. Perutku sakit uuuhhhh ... " ucap Hanna sambil memegangi perutnya, tak lupa expresi kesakitan yg sedikit lebay. Tapi ajaibnya teman-temannya langsung percaya begitu saja dan arwah mesum kita hanya mrngumpat tak jelas karna kehilangan tontonan utamanya.

_**"Sial !" **_umpatnya.

Satu bulan berlalu dan itu bagaikan neraka bagi Sakura Hanna. Bagaimana tidak, setiap saat dia harus extra hati-hati saat akan berganti baju atau mandi, karna Jiraiya selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mengintipnya. Berbagai cara telah dia lakukan termasuk mendatangi paranormal kondang untuk mengusir sang arwah, tapi semua usahanya berahir sia-sia, tidak ada yg berhasil mengusirnya. Dan sekarang, Hanna hanya mampu menatap dongkol pada Jiraiya yg asik tiduran di kasurnya.

_**"Sudahlah Hanna-chan, terima takdirmu dan semua akan baik-baik saja" **_ucap Jiraiya yg masih tiduran santai di kasur Hanna, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari gadis itu.

"Takdir gundulmu ! Dunia sudah damai. Tidak ada lagi perang, jadi apa yg perlu di damaikan lagi hah ?!" ucap Hanna penuh emosi selama 1 bulan ini harus di ganggu arwah mesum.

_**"Hah ... Sudah kukatakan berulang kali kan ini hanya kedamaian semu, sesuatu yg sangat besar akan terjadi. Karna ..."**_

"... Karna Fraksi akuma, Tenshi dan Da-tenshi mulai menetap di Bumi dan memikat pengguna [Sacred Gear] kuat untuk bergabung dengan Fraksinya. Ditambah seekor naga yg terdampar di Bumi setelah kalah dalam pertempuran Dimensional Garp" potong Hanna dengan nada bosan.

"Hooaammm ... Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada bukti perkataanmu". "Menyingkir dari kasurku, aku mau tidur !" lanjut gadis itu setelah sempat-sempatnya menguap lebar.

_**"Kau itu seorang gadis Hanna-chan, masa gadis menguap seperti Kuda Nil ?". "Bersikap lembutlah, selama ini sikapmu seperti seorang preman pasar" **_ucap Jiraiya yg sekarang duduk nangkring di atas meja belajar Hanna.

"Grrr ... Tuhan, mohon beri aku kekuatan untuk menghajar mahluk masum itu" gumam Hanna sambil menatap sengit Jiraiya. Dan seperti biasa, Jiraiya hanya melambaikan tangan dengan tampang mupengnya.

_**'Kau sudah memilikinya. Kekuatan yg mampu menghukum semua mahluk yg ada di dunia ini ... Cepat atau lambat kekuatan itu akan bangkit ...' **_batin Jiraiya sambil menatap lembut sosok Hanna yg sedang tertidur dengan wajah kesal.

_**'... Hinata-hime ...' **_lanjutnya. Dan secara perlahan tubuh transparannya mulai memudar hingga benar-benar hilang dalam ketiadaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bersurai kuning terlihat berjalan santai di tengah hutan yg luas hingga ahirnya sebuah gerbang yg tinggi dan megah dengan dipenuhi aksen Tengkorak sebagai hiasan berdiri kokoh di hadapanya. Jubah putih dengan motif api di bagian bawahnya melambai tertiup angin. Kalimat 'penerus ke 7' dalam huruf Katakana di bagian punggung jubah itu bukti bahwa dia bukan orang sembarangan. Pria itu mulai mengetuk pintu gerbang itu.

"Ahhh ... Shichidaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto-sama ?! Silahkan masuk. Rikudo-sama sudah menunggu anda" ucap seorang penjaga membungkuk hormat pada sosok itu. sementara dia hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan memasuki gerbang itu.

Dan di sinilah Naruto, sebuah Kastil tradisional megah khas jaman Edo. Di sebuah singgasana megah duduk seorang pria berambut putih dengan wajah yg terlihat sangat tua. Orang itu adalah Hogoromo Ootsuki, atau yg di kenal dengan sebutan Rikudo Sannin. Di samping kanan dan kiri sang Rikudo berdiri dua pria gagah yg di ketahui bernama Indra dan Ashura. Kakak-beradik anak sang Rikudo.

Iris shapphire sosok itu kini melirik deretan shapnya berdiri. Dari ujung paling kanan seorang pria bengis nan kejam yg selalu memandang rendah pada siapa pun itu berdiri, sosok yg pernah menjadi lawannya dalam sebuah perang. Dia adalah Uciha Madara. Merasa di perhatikan sang Uciha pun balik melirik, tentu saja dengan sinisnya. Mengabaikan hal itu kini pandangannya beralih ke samping kiri Madara, berdiri seorang pria dengan tampang bodoh dan konyol, namun jangan salah dibalik itu semua dia adalah seorang master senjutsu dan akan menjadi masalah jika harus berhadapan dengannya dalam sebuah pertarungan. Dia adalah Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Seniornya dalam jabatan Hokage. Dan kini di samping kanannya berdiri seorang pria seusianya dengan style rambut pantat ayam yg melegenda. Seorang teman sekaligus rivalnya. Dia adalah Uciha Sasuke.

"Berhenti menatapku seolah-olah kau maho Naruto" ucap Sasuke datar. Sementara Naruto hanya mendesis kesal mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ehem~ baiklah karna semuanya sudah berkumpul ... Langsung saja siapa yg sudah menemukannya. Pemilik kekuatan 'Tangan Tuhan' Sacrad Gear [God Hand]" ucap Ashura. Mendengar itu Naruto maju satu langkah dan sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Uzumaki Naruto ..." ucap Indra seraya menatap Intens sosok Naruto. Sasuke dan Madara hanya diam dan menatap sinis Naruto (meski hanya dilakukan Madara). Namun berbeda dengan Hashirama yg langsung berteriak girang melihat sang juniornya berhasil menemukan Sacred Gear yg selama ini mereka cari-cari.

"Uyeaahh ! Itu baru juniorku, kau hebat Shichidaime ! Mulai besok aku bisa bersantai kembali hahaha" ucapnya. Ya pencarian Sacred Gear [God Hand] membuat mereka kehilangan masa damai dalam menikmati 'kehidupan setelah kematiannya'.

"Siapa ?" pertanyaan monoton itu kini muncul di mulut sang Rikudo dan membuat Hashirama bungkam.

"Sakura Hanna. Gadis berusia 13 tahun yg sangat mirip dengan ... Hinata-hime". "Sayangnya dia belum menyadari kekuatan itu dan tidak mempercayai semua kebenaran tentang Dunia ini" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, tugasmu selanjutnya wahai Rainkarnasi Ashura terkuat, latihlah dia. Buat dia siap dengan takdirnya yg berat, dan yg terpenting ... Buat dia percaya tentang Kebenaran Dunia"

"Baiklah".

Merasa tidak ada yg perlu di sampaikan lagi, pertemuan itu pun usai dengan sebuah tugas baru yg harus dijalani Naruto. Hashirama dan Madara sudah menghilang sejak tadi, sepertinya duo legenda jaman dahulu kala itu sudah tidak sabar melanjutkan kedamaiannya dalam menjalani kehidupan setelah kematian mereka. Sementara saat Sasuke akan pergi, Naruto langsung mencegahnya.

"Sasuke tunggu, ada yg ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" cegah Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap Naruto penuh tanya. Merasa Sasuke menerima permintaannya, Naruto pun mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan keluarga Ootsuki itu, di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menerangi kamar Hanna, membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini dia begitu bersemangat karna sebuah mimpi indah yg selalu dia idam-idamkan. Ya, mimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrig yg terlihat gagah dengan pakaian tempo dulunya. Namun semangatnya tiba-tiba hancur saat mendengar suara yg sebenarnya tidak ingin dia dengar. Suara seorang pria tua mesum yg selalu membual tentang takdirnya.

_**"Pagi Hanna-chan !" **_ucap Jiraiya penuh semangat.

TBC

Salam kenal untuk senpai-senpai author dan reader sekalian ,, saya author baru nick name saya_**Yamicheru. **_Ijinkan saya untuk meramaikan dengan fict saya . Dan mohon kritik dan sarannya Minna-san, yah sudah jelas kan itu sangat membantu untuk seorang _**Newbie **_seperti saya ini.

Mohon RnR nya please \(^0^)/

TTD

_**Yamicheru.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The God Hand**

Kehidupan seorang gadis yg semula biasa saja berubah drastis saat dirinya di hantui mahluk astral yg mengaku sebagai Utusan Tuhan. Dengan bantuan sang Utusan, dia di percaya menjadi perwakilan Fraksi Manusia dan mendapatkan Misi untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian, bukan hanya untuk manusia tapi seluruh mahluk.

**OC + Naruto + HS DxD**

**Disclaimer tetap pengarang aslinya, saya cuma pinjem charanya doank.**

**Ide cerita dari sebuah ff yg pernah saya baca (lupa judulnya) tapi isi cerita ...**

**Itu punya saya !**

**Rated :: M (jaga-jaga).**

_**Chapter sebelumnya**_

Sinar mentari pagi menerangi kamar Hanna, membuat gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini dia begitu bersemangat karna sebuah mimpi indah yg selalu dia idam-idamkan. Ya, mimpi bertemu dengan seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrig yg terlihat gagah dengan pakaian tempo dulunya. Namun semangatnya tiba-tiba hancur saat mendengar suara yg sebenarnya tidak ingin dia dengar. Suara seorang pria tua mesum yg selalu membual tentang takdirnya.

_**"Ohayou Hanna-chan !" **_ucap Jiraiya penuh semangat.

**The God Hand**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ohayou Hanna-chan !" **_ucap Jiraiya penuh semangat. Sementara yg ditanya hanya mendengus kesal melihat wajah tua transparan Jiraiya yg merusak semangat paginya.

"Mati sana arwah jelek" umpat Hanna sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Dan tidak perlu diminta Jiraiya dengan senang hati mengikuti Hanna menuju kamar mandi, tentu saja ini adalah salah satu moment favoritnya untuk menikmati pemandangan tubuh berkembang Hanna yg indah.

"Berhenti mengikutiku arwah kampret !" umpat Hanna sambil menunjuk wajah transparan Jiraiya. Sialnya gadis itu tidak menyadari jika di belakang Jiraiya berdiri salah satu Staf Panti. Alhasil, karna exsistensi Jiraiya yg patut di pertanyakan, karna hanya Hanna saja yg mampu merasakan kehadirannya, dalam pengelihatan Staf Panti itu umpatan dan aksi tidak sopan gadis itu ditunjukan padanya.

"Sakura-san, ternyata benar apa yg di keluhkan anak-anak ... Kau sering berteriak-teriak dan kehilangan sopan santunmu. Kau harus menemui psikiater" ucap Staf Panti itu menahan kekesalannya.

_**"Tuh kan apa aku bilang ... Kau seperti preman pasar Hanna-chan" **_timpal Jiraiya dengan santainya. Tanpa menyadari Hanna bersikap seperti itu karna kemesumannya yg selalu mencoba mengintip Hanna atau gadis lain.

Mengabaikan segala kedongkolannya pada Jiraiya, Hanna memilih membungkukan badan pada Staf Panti itu dan meminta maaf atas tindakan tidak sopannya. Ya, dari pada di cap sebagai gadis gila, Hanna lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan bersabar. Menunggu waktu yg tepat untuk membalas segala kelakuan mesum Jiraiya padanya.

'Tunggu saja pembalasanku arwah keparat' batin gadis itu

Dan setelah semua kejadian tidak penting itu selesai, disinilah Hanna. Di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yg disebut kamar mandi. Hanna terlihat sedang membersihkan diri dengan sebuah kaos tipis yg masih masih menempel di tubuhnya. Cara yg dia pilih untuk meminimalisir kerugiannya dari aksi pengintipan Jiraiya. Ide ini muncul 3 minggu yg lalu, yah dari pada dia hanya cuci muka membuat badannya gatal-gatal tak karuan. Itu di alami Hanna di minggu pertama setelah kehadiran Jiraiya.

Namun tanpa di sadarinya, itu malah membuat Jiraiya semangat untuk mengintipnya. Ya siulet keindahan tubuh seorang gadis yg masih berkembang yg hanya ditutupi sehelai kaos tipis gombrang berwarna putih, ditambah guyuran air yg membuat kaos itu semakin menyatu dan membuat tubuh itu tercetak cukup jelas.

_**'Good job Hanna-chan ... Kau lebih terlihat menggoda saat seperti ini' **_batin Jiraiya dengan wajah mupeng dan tatapan yg terfokus pada bongkahan bokong gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yg benar-benar sial untuk seorang Sakura Hanna. Selain cap sebagai gadis kurang waras karna selalu berbicara dan berteriak-teriak sendiri oleh teman-teman Panti juga para Staf Panti. Hari ini juga adalah hari dimana dia mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan Gedung Olahraga dari Senseinya karna dalam 1 bulan terahir selalu membolos pelajaran Olahraga. Ya sampai saat ini Hanna belum menemukan trik untuk meminimalisir kemesuman Jiraiya padanya saat harus berganti pakaian dengan seragam olahraganya.

Memakai pakaian dobel ? Bukanlah pilihan yg tepat di musim panas seperti ini, cara itu hanya berahir dengan badannya yg lengket dengan keringat akibat kepanasan. Apalagi jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung setelah jam istirahat. Dan inilah hasilnya, sebuah hukuman dari sang Sensei untuk membersihkan Gedung Olahraga yg membuat gadis itu harus pulang telat.

"Ini semua salahmu !". "Andai kau memberiku sedikit ruang untuk berganti pakaian aku tidak akan mendapat hukuman ini !" keluh Hanna dengan wajah lelah bercampur dongkol. Sementara Jiraya hanya memasang senyum tanpa dosa mendengar keluhan gadis itu.

Yah karna hari sudah gelap, Hanna terpaksa mengambil jalan pintas untuk pulang ke Panti. Memasuki sebuah kebun Karet yg dimiliki Perusahaan Karet ternama di Jepang. Meski rumor yg beredar jika di Kebun itu ditinggali seorang 'pria hentai' yg selalu mencari korban gadis remaja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan memutar. Dan kini di depannya 'pria hentai' itu menghadang.

'Tuh kan ...' batin gadis itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Khuhuhu apa ini hari keberuntunganku ?". "Aku malah bertemu dengan pemilik Sacred Gear" ucap seorang pria tampan memakai setelan pegawai kantoran. Tawa janggal menghiasi ucapan pria itu.

"Eh ... Sacred gear ? Kayanya pernah dengar deh" gumam Hanna penuh kebingungan. Tatapannya lalu beralih pada sosok Jiraiya yg baru kali ini menampilkah wajah serius, membuatnya terlihat sedikit berbeda.

_**"Berhati-hatilah dia Da-tenshi !" **_ucap Jiraiya serius.

Mendengar ucapan itu entah kenapa membuat Hanna merasa takut. Selain sensasi aneh yg dirasakan tubuhnya, sosok pegawai kantoran yg disebut Jiraiya Da-tenshi itu mengepakkan 10 pasang sayap gagak di punggungnya yg muncul dari ketiadaan. Dan wajah tampan pria itu mulai berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Gigi dan kuping yg runcing, mulut yg super lebar seperti membelah wajahnya sendiri dan jangan lupa mata merah menyala yg terlihat kejam.

Di tangan kanannya secara perlahan muncul cahaya yg secara perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah tombak dengan kepadatan cahaya tingkat tinggi. Dan Hanna hanya tertegun melihat itu, bagaikan penonton yg terkesima saat menyaksikan pertunjukan sulap.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati gadis malang !" desis si Da-tenshi dan sedetik kemudian dia melemparkan tombak cahayanya ke arah Hanna yg masih tertegun.

Ucapan sang Da-tensi mulai menyadarkannya. Dan saat kesadarannya telah sepenuhnya kembali, yg dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah tombak cahaya yg menjurus dengan cepat ke arahnya. Menghindar ! Itulah yg diperintahkan otaknya. Tapi sialnya tubuh itu kaku dan tak mau bergerak barang se-inci pun.

"Kyaaaa ... !"

_**Duaarrrr !**_

Sebuah ledakan yg cukup besar terjadi di sekitar Hanna dan saat itu pula dirinya merasakan sensasi ditarik secara paksa hingga terlempar beberapa meter dan jatuh tersungkur. Debu bertebaran akibat serangan sang Da-tenshi dan saat debu itu perlahan hilang, terlihatlah tubuh Hanna yg tergeletak tak berdaya dengan seragam yg sobek di beberapa bagian.

_**"Awww ... Sakit sekali pantatku" **_keluh Hanna yg terungkur sambil mengelus-ngelus bokongnya. Lavendernya menangkap sosok yg sangat mirip dengannya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai hitam panjang seperti artis iklan prodak shampo.

_**"Eh ... Itu kan ... AKUUU !"**_

_**Tik ... Tik ... Tik !**_

_**"Kyaaaa ...! Aku mati, Noooooo ...!" **_teriak Hanna penuh kelebayan saat menyadari tubuhnya kini hanya seonggok arwah penasaran. Tangisan melankolis mengalun dari bibir mungilnya seraya mencaci-maki si Da-tenshi yg tega membunuhnya. Namun anehnya sang Da-tenshi tidak menyadarinya.

"Hahaha malang sekali nasibmu manis, yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku mendapat perintah untuk membunuh setiap pemilik Sacred Gear sih" gumam si Da-tenshi dengan tawa puas telah berhasil membunuh Hanna.

"Jadi begitu ya ..." sosok Hanna yg tergeletak itu bersuara dan perlahan mulai bangkit. Iris lavendernya kini berganti dengan pupil kuning dengan pola tanda minus (-) juga eye's shadow (mungkin) warna oranye yg menghiasi kelopak matanya. Tanda seorang yg memasuki Gamma Senjutsu dengan sangat sempurna.

_**"Yeee ... Aku hidup lagi !". "Eh ... Tapi kenapa aku masih jadi arwah penasaran ?!" **_gumam arwah Hanna penuh dengan kebingungan dengan situasi saat ini.

Ya tentu saja Sakura Hanna menganggap dirinya sudah mati karna kini arwah dan tubuhnya terpisah. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya kini bergerak sendiri ? Dan kini tubuh Hanna melakukan gerakan aneh seperti ... Meremas Oppai. Ya meremas oppai ! Bahkan sang Da-tensi dibuat cengo oleh aksi itu.

"Ahirnya aku bisa memegang tubuh ini". "Hanna-chan, sesuai dugaanku 'benda' ini begitu kenyal dan padat berisi. Kau pasti mampu memuaskan suamimu kelak" dan ucapan mesum yg mengalun dari sosok Hanna, membuat sang arwah penasaran dadakan kita tersadar. Ya tersangka utama dalam kasus ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraiya. Sang arwah mesum yg terus mengganggunya dalam 1 bulan terahir.

'Dasar anak jaman sekarang' batin Da-tenshi masih dengan wajah cengonya.

_**"Kyaaa ... Arwah keparat. Kembalikan tubuuuhhh kuuuhhh !" **_ucap arwah Hanna disertai desahan aneh. Dengan wajah memerah dan sensasi panas yg menggelitik tubuhnya arwah itu menerjang tubuhnya sendiri berusaha kembali mengambil alih kontrol tubuhnya lagi.

"Tunggu dulu Hanna-chan aku ..."

_**"Berisik ! Cepat kembalikan tubuhku !"**_

Dan aksi tarik menarik pun terjadi. Hanna berhasil megeluarkan kepala Jiraiya dengan cara menarik rambut putih landaknya. Membuat tubuh Hanna melengkung kebelakang seperti seorang yg sedang melakukan peregangan senam. Dan sang Da-tenshi yg mulai bosan melihat kelaluan aneh gadis itu, memilih untuk menyerangnya kembali.

_**Wuusss !**_

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa sang Da-tenshi kini telah berada di depan gadis itu yg masih melakukan gerakan seperti sedang senam pagi. Dan tanpa ampun meninju perut Hanna dengan sangat telak. Membuat tubuh malang itu terlempar belasan meter. Jiraiya sebenarnya menyadari serangan itu, tapi karna kontrol tubuhnya kacau, dia jadi tidak bisa menghindarinya. Jiraiya yg dalam tubuh Hanna segera bangkit dan kembali memasang expresi serius.

"Heh ... Kau hebat juga mampu bangkit tanpa mengeluh sakit setelah ku pukul sekuat tenaga" ucap Da-tenshi dengan tatapan sinisnya.

'Kuat, memiliki tubuh yg menggoda ... Tapi sayangnya kurang waras ...' lanjutnya dalam batinan nista.

_**"Matamu gak sakit ! Itu sakit sekali bodoh !" **_ucap arwah Hanna yg kini tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya dan menahan tangis.

"Rasakan pembalasanku !" ucap Hanna yg kini dengan cepat ada di depan wajah sang Da-tenshi. Di tangan kanannya sudah tercipta sebuah bola Chakra yg berputar sangat cepat. Siap untuk menghantam wajah menyeramkan Da-tenshi itu kapan pun.

"Senjutsu :: Rasengan !"

_**Wusssttt ...**_

Kini giliran sang Da-tenshi yg terlempar bahkan menabrak 3 pohon di belakangnya hingga tumbang dan terhenti secara paksa di pohon ke 4. Wajahnya yg sudah hancur dari sananya, menjadi semakin parah akibat serangan itu dihiasi darah yg mengalir deras dari keningnya. Da-tenshi ini mungkin patut menyalahkan otaknya yg berfikiran mesum di waktu yg salah. Membuatnya hilang konsentrasi dan seperti ini. Terluka parah dan bersandar di pohon dengan sangat menyedihkan.

"Sial ... Awas kau gadis kecil. Aku akan membalas ini nanti" ucapnya lalu mulai bangkit dan terbang menjauh. Ya sang Da-tenshi memilih untuk kabur dan betapa beruntungnya Jiraiya karna di saat yg sama, waktu penggunaan Chakra Senjutsunya habis.

"Syukurlah. Dia pergi di saat yg tepat ... Aku beruntung" gumam Jiraiya kalem. Lalu pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok astral Hanna yg menyedihkan.

Arwah penasaran dadakan itu masih setia tersungkur di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya. Tapi kini ditambah deru nafas yg memburu dan expresi kelelahan yg tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ya sepertinya efek lelah setelah Jiraiya menggunakan Chakra Senjutsu dirasakan oleh Hanna bukan Jiraiya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hanna-chan ?" tanya Jiraiya yg masih berada di dalam tubuh Hanna. Dia lalu berjongkok berusaha mensejejerkan tinggi mereka. Sementara yg di tanya hanya menatap dongkol wajahnya sendiri. Ya, karna Jiraiya masih ada di dalam tubuhnya.

'Sungguh di luar dugaan dia mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya setelah menerima rasa sakit akibat serangan Da-tenshi juga kelelahan akibat penggunaan Chakra Senjutsu di tubuhnya'. 'Satu-satunya alasan Hanna-chan mampu bertahan adalah kekuatan Sacred Gearnya yg mulai bangkit ... Mulai dari sini, tugasku mungkin sedikit lebih mudah' batin Jiraiya sambil menatap wajah cantik Hanna.

_**"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu ... Hah ... Keluar dan kembalikan tubuhku ... Hah ... Hah ..." **_ucap Hanna di sela nafasnya yg masih memburu.

"Upst ... Maaf Hanna-chan aku lupa caranya keluar dari tubuhmu" jawab Jiraiya dengan entengnya.

_**"Gak lucu ah" **_ucap arwah Hanna dengan wajah takut.

"Serius loh"

_**"Noooooooooo ...!"**_

Teriakan melengking Hanna dalam mode arwah penasaran dadakan mewarnai malam yg penuh kejutan itu. Namun sayangnya tidak ada yg mampu mendengar teriakannya. Dan Jiraiya satu-satunya mahluk yg mampu mendengarnya teriakan itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti preman pasar Hanna-chan" komentarnya.

TBC.

Saatnya balas review ^-^)/

Tapi sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk author-senpai dan reader-san sekalian yg sudah berkenan me-review fict saya, jujur saja ini melebihi expectacy saya. Saya tidak menyangka ada yg mem-follow dan mem-favorit-kan fict ini, yah minna-san pasti tau author yg masih ijo itu suka pesimis kan, dan itu juga berlaku buat saya hehe ^~^)a

Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk minna-san sekalian yg sudah me-review, follow or favourite fict ini. Juga spesial thanks pada reader-san yg belum sempat me-review fict ini karna sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict saya.

.79 :: entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Naruto yg tau xD ,, woaahhh silahkan² saya sangat tersanjung Reza-san mau fav&follow ,, oke arigatou Reza-san.

Ryuga Ryuzaki :: entahlah xD tapi pastinya ada kejutan soal ini hehe

sukez no uchiha :: gak papa, saya sudah cukup senang Sukez-san mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya ,, oke di usahakan.

nanaleo099 :: yap. Tapi karna seting waktunya masih jaman smp jadi belum masuk ke 'bagian Kuoh'. Mungkin chapter depan pun masih berfokus pada Hanna dan Jiraiya. Di tambah sisipan Chara HS DxD sesuai imajinasi saya xD

alvinstreetteam27 :: oke ,, masih rahasia Alvin-san, pantengin aja fict saya dan tunggu kejutannya xDv

.9 :: akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu #plakkk ,, siap Ajis-san

Vian Naruto :: oke dan thanks udah menyempatkan membaca fict ini juga mereview nya :)

TTD

Yamicheru.


	3. Chapter 3

**The God Hand**

Kehidupan seorang gadis yg semula biasa saja berubah drastis saat dirinya di hantui mahluk astral yg mengaku sebagai Utusan Tuhan. Dengan bantuan sang Utusan, dia di percaya menjadi perwakilan Fraksi Manusia dan mendapatkan Misi untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian, bukan hanya untuk manusia tapi seluruh mahluk.

**OC + Naruto + HS DxD**

**Disclaimer tetap pengarang aslinya, saya cuma pinjem charanya doank.**

**Ide cerita dari sebuah ff yg pernah saya baca (lupa judulnya) tapi isi cerita ...**

**Itu punya saya !**

**Rated :: M (jaga-jaga).**

_**Chapter sebelumnya ::**_

_**"Noooooooooo ...!"**_

Teriakan melengking Hanna dalam mode arwah penasaran dadakan mewarnai malam yg penuh kejutan itu. Namun sayangnya tidak ada yg mampu mendengar teriakannya. Dan Jiraiya satu-satunya mahluk yg mampu mendengarnya teriakan itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti preman pasar Hanna-chan" komentarnya.

**The God Hand**

_**Chapter 3**_

Di sebuah taman yg indah, seorang gadis cantik berusia 13 tahun berdiri menikmati keindahan hamparan ladang berbagai jenis bunga. Rambutnya yg hitam dan panjang seperti artis iklan shampo itu terlihat menari-nari tertiup angin. Sementara mata lavender gadis itu menyiratkan kedamaian. Ya. Gadis itu bernama Sakura Hanna.

"Kau menyukainya Hanna-chan" ucap seorang pria sekitar 18 tahun bersurai pirang jabrig dengan jambang yg membingkai di sisi wajah tampannya, yg tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. Namun anehnya Hanna sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan yg tiba-tiba itu.

"Naruto-Niichan ... Aku sangat menyukainya. Ini indah banget" ucah Hanna dengan lebaynya. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada hamparan ladang bunga tersebut. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

"Nii-chan ... Katakan apa aku sudah gila atau masih waras ... Aku selalu memimpikanmu. Bahkan aku memproklamirkan diriku menjadi adikmu ..."

"Hidupku juga terus di hantui arwah penasaran yg mesumnya gak ketulungan ... Lalu sekarang, muncul pria aneh bersayap yg disebut Da-tenshi. Lalu nanti apa lagi ?!"

"Kurasa aku benar-benar butuh psikiater" ucap Hanna panjang kali lebar dengan lesunya bercurhat ria pada Naruto.

"Itulah takdirmu, berurusan dengan mahluk yg belum pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya".

"Ayolah Nii-chan jangan katakan hal membosankan itu juga" keluh Hanna merasa bosan dengan pembicaraan tentang takdir.

"Sayangnya apa yg selalu dikatakan Jiraiya-sensei itu benar. Takdirmu sudah di tentukan bahkan sebelum kau terlahir. Sekeras apapun kau menolaknya, takdir itu tetap akan memaksamu untuk menjalaninya" ucap Naruto sambil menatap serius Hanna.

"Eh ... Se-sensei !?". "Mahluk mesum itu sensei mu !?" tanya Hanna dengan wajah super cengonya. Dan Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan disertai senyum polos tanpa dosa.

'Menyeramkan ...' batin gadis itu membayangkan Naruto tertawa nista sambil memasang wajah mupeng saat menindih dan mengunci tubuh putih mulusnya yg polos. Lalu dengan sedikit pemaksaan pria kuning itu mulai mencumbu bagian senstif tubuhnya dan ...

"Noooooo ...!" teriak Hanna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir khayalan liarnya sendiri. Dan Naruto sampai melompat menjauhi Hanna saking kagetnya gadis itu tiba-tiba berteriak gaje seperti itu.

'Tapi boleh juga sih ... Aku mungkin rela kalo Naruto-Niichan adalah yg pertama untukku uuhhhh ...' batin Hanna mulai eror. Mungkin terus-menerus menjadi korban kemesuman Jiraiya membuat fikirannya terkontaminasi.

'Dasar anak jaman sekarang ... Apa coba yg dia fikirkan' batin Naruto sweetdroop melihat Hanna yg terus geleng-geleng sambil memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara wajah gadis itu sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Apa yg kau fikirkan hah ! Aku bukan pria mesum !" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak setelah mengerti apa yg di fikirkan gadis itu.

"Yahhh ..." ucap Hanna dengan nada dan wajah kecewa.

'Apa-apaan dengan reaksi itu'

"Ehem ... Baiklah aku mungkin sedikit mesum" ucap Naruto meralat kalimatnya barusan setelah melihat reaksi Hanna yg kecewa. Tentu di tambah wajah mupeng agar gadis itu percaya.

"Kyaaaa ... Aku belum siap Nii-chan !" kini Hanna malah berteriak gaje dan lari dengan sangat cepat menjauhi Naruto yg menatap aneh padanya.

'Apa sih yg ada di otaknya ?' batin pria kuning itu dengan wajah cengonya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yg disebut Underworld.

Seorang pria dengan setelan pegawai kantoran berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan wajah penuh perban layaknya seorang mumi. Beberapa orang yg berpapasan dengannya membungkuk hormat padanya meski wajah mereka seperti menahan tawa. Ya, jika di perhatikan lebih teliti lagi, dia adalah Da-tenshi yg dikalahkan Hanna dan Jiraiya dengan sekali pukul tempo hari.

"Ada apa kau memaggilku Azazel ..." ucap Da-tenshi itu dengan nada sinisnya. Wajahnya pun mungkin demikian, tapi karna semua tertutupi perban, expresi itu jadi tak nampak.

"duduklah dulu Kokabiel" jawab orang yg bernama Azazel. Seorang pria santai dengan kemesuman setingkat Jiraiya. Warna rambutnya, kuning di bagian poni dan hitam di bagian lainnya, memakai setelan Yukata berwarna coklat itu masih sibuk dengan sebuah berkas yg sedari tadi di bacanya.

"Cih ..." desis sang Da-tenshi a.k.a Kokabiel dengan kesalnya karna di abaikan Azazel, sang Gubernur Da-tenshi. Dan dengan kata lain Azazel adalah atasannya.

"Aku mendapat laporan kau ... Woaaaa mumi !" teriak Azazel sambil melempar berkas yg di genggamnya saat melihat wajah penuh perban Kokabiel.

_**Pletakkk ...**_

"Dafuq !" gumam Kokabiel yg terkena lemparan berkas Azazel dengan sangat telak di wajah muminya.

"Hahaha maaf-maaf my friend, aku sangat terkejut melihat wajahmu yg semakin ... Tampan ?" ucap Azazel dengan tawa hambar dan nada bimbang saat menyebut 'tampan' untuk Kokabiel.

"Grrrr ... Andai aku bisa membunuhmu, mungkin sudah kulakukan dari dulu dan merebut jabatanmu sebagai Gubernur Da-tenshi" geram Kokabiel. Dan Azazel lagi lagi hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Kokabiel.

"Yayaya ... Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat itu". "Dan baiklah mari kita bicara dengan serius mulai dari sini" ucap sang Gubernur Da-tenshi mulai serius.

"Aku mendapat laporan kau menyelidiki rumor tentang adik Lucifer dan Serafall yg bersekolah di Dunia Manusia. Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus tentang itu" lanjut Azazel dingin. Secara perlahan Aura di tubuh sang Gubernur Meningkat seiring dengan sensasi terintimidasi yg dirasakan Kokabiel

"Cih ... Dari mana kau tau ?" ucap Kokabiel datar, tapi butiran keringat terlihat mengalir di pelipisnya. Menandakan dia cukup tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Aku menginginkan jawaban bukan pertanyaan" balas Azazel penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Hmmm ... Baiklah aku mengaku, aku memang menyelidiki hal itu. Aku ingin memulai kembali perang antara 3 Fraksi, bukan kah ini situasi yg bagus, Fraksi Tenshi sedang sibuk memperbaiki 'Sistem Tuhan' setelah Tuhan menghilang, Fraksi Akuma terjadi perang saudara. Hingga satu fakta bahwa Yondai Mou mati di tangan pemberontak. Kekuatan mereka pasti belum pulih"

"Bukankah ini kesempatan yg bagus ?! Kenapa kau tak mengambil kesempatan ini, aku yakin kau pasti tau tentang ini kan ?!" ucap Kokabiel dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak akan ada perang lagi" balas Azazel datar dan dingin.

"Lihatlah fraksi kita. Jumlah Da-tenshi berkurang drastis sejak perang itu". "Apa kau ingin Ras kita punah ?! Lagi pula mereka mulai menyukai masa damai yg kini terjadi"

"Aku pastikan kau akan menyesal jika masih berfikir tentang perang" lanjut sang Gubernur di ahiri dengan sebuah ancaman yg membuat Kokabiel mendesis tidak suka. Merasa pembicaraan ini berahir sia-sia, Kokabiel pun bangkit dan pergi dari ruangan Azazel tanpa permisi lagi.

"Kokabiel ... Kuharap kekalahanmu dari pengguna Sacred Gear itu tidak menambah kebencianmu pada Sacred Gear" ucap Azazel sebelum Kokabiel benar-benar pergi. Tapi perkataan sang Gubernur Da-tenshi itu hanya di jawab dengan bantingan pintu.

_**Braaaakkkk ...!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh ... Bahkan aku tidak bisa memilih takdirku sendiri". "Aku hanya gadis berusia 13 tahun, aku tidak yakin jika aku mampu" keluh Hanna cemberut. Dalam fikirannya, dia membayangkan harus bertarung seorang diri melawan mahluk-mahluk menyeramkan.

Ya itu adalah Sakura Hanna yg sudah kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Keajaiban itu terjadi setelah gadis itu terbangun dari mimpinya bersama Naruto. Dan karna ini hari minggu juga kebetulan ada sebuah keluarga yg berniat mengadopsi seorang anak, disilah dia berada. Sebuah Aula yg cukup besar untuk menampung suruh penghuni panti.

Mereka berbaris dengan rapih dihadapan sepasang suami istri muda dan beberapa Staf Panti yg menemaninya. Sebuah keluarga yg sebetulnya sudah memiliki seorang putra yg berusia 13 tahun. Tapi karna putra semata wayangnya itu menginginkan seorang adik, maka disinilah mereka berada.

"Baiklah Hyudou-san silahkan anda memilih anak yg cocok untuk di adopsi" ucap salah seorang Staf Panti yg menemani mereka. karna sedari tadi suami istri itu hanya diam saja di tempatnya.

"Tidak perlu, biarkan saja anak kami yg melakukannya" jawab Tuan Hyoudou selaku kepala keluarga Hyoudou. Sementara sang istri, Nyonya Hyoudou hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan sang suami.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun dengan rambut coklat sedang berkeliling mencari anak yg cocok untuk menjadi adiknya sedari tadi. Anak itu bernama Hyoudou Issei, anak semata wayang keluarga Hyoudou. Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa yg melakukannya adalah Issei ? Karna dia yg memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk mengadopsi 'seorang adik' untuknya.

"Aku menemukannya !" teriak anak itu, Hyoudou Issei. Setelah sekian lama berpetualang di antara barisan anak-anak panti asuhan.

"Dia gadis yg sempurna untuk fantasi se ... Eumh, maksudku adik yg sempurna untukku" lanjutnya sambil terus menatap intens seorang gadis. Ya gadis itu adalah Sakura Hanna.

Issei menatap sosok Hanna dengan pandangan penuh nafsu, dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh ketelitian. Sosok gadis berkulit putih bersih dan mulus, wajah yg cantik dengan sepasang mata lavender yg indah. Rambut indigo hitam panjangnya itu memberikan kesan lugu, ditambah gumpalan 'surga' yg membulat sempurna. Gumpalan yg tumbuh terlalu cepat untuk anak seusianya.

'Aku menemukannya ... Aku menemukannya. Matohama, Matsuda ... Aku menemukan gadis yg tepat untuk memerankan peran sebagai 'Chika, adikku. Budakku' !' batin Issei dengan nistanya saat mengingat sebuah judul DvD Porno yg dia tonton bersama dua rekan bejatnya. Alasan yg sebenarnya di balik keinginan Issei memiliki seorang adik.

"Uwoooohhhh ... Aku benar-benar gembira !" teriak Issei setelah selesai dengan pemikiran nistanya.

_**Pukkk ...**_

Tanpa permisi lagi Issei langsung memeluk Hanna dengan erat. Bahkan sambil menggesek-gesekan dadanya pada oppai gadis itu yg menempel sempurna di tubuhnya. Dan Hanna yg masih belum menyadari aksi itu memilih untuk diam. Selan sensasi panas yg terasa begitu nikmat sedang menggelitiknya, ini juga kali pertama dia di peluk seorang pria, membuat dia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Karna itulah dia memilih untuk diam dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Nguuaahhh ..." desah gadis itu kelepasan. Dan sukses membuatnya semakin malu, karna sedari tadi seluruh penghuni Aula memperhatikan mereka. Tepatnya setelah teriakan sensasional Issei.

"Boleh aku tau namamu ?" bisik Issei di telinga gadis itu, masih dengan posisi memeluk Hanna. Hembusan nafas Issei yg dirasakan tengkuknya entah kenapa membuatnya gugup.

"Ha-Ha-Hannaahhh. Nggg ... Sa-Sakura Hanna" jawabnya dengan susah payah. Issei lalu melepas pukannya, dan tersenyum hangat pada gadis itu. Senyuman yg sangat dia kenal, senyum secerah mentari yg selalu di perlihatkan 'kakak khayalannya', Uzumaki Naruto.

"Baiklah Hanna-chan mulai saat ini aku adalah Anikimu, kau bisa memanggilku Issei-Niichan" ucap Issei masih tersenyum hangat.

"Onii-chan ..." gumam Hanna yg masih terkesima dengan senyuman Issei yg terkesan mirip dengan Naruto.

"Kami akan mengadopsi gadis itu" ucap Tuan Hyoudou dengan nada bahagia pada salah satu Staf Panti yg ada di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita urus berkas-berkasnya di ruangan saya" ucap Staf Panti itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Hyoudou pun mengikuti si Staf keruangannya untuk menyelesaikaan pengadopsian Hanna.

Dan setelah melalui proses yg sedikit melelahkan, ahirnya Hanna resmi menjadi keluarga Hyoudou, adik perempuan Hyoudou Issei. Dan mulai saat itu pula marga gadis itu berganti dari Sakura menjadi Hyoudou. Karna itulah saat ini Hanna sedang sibuk membereskan barangnya untuk pindah ke kediaman Hyoudou.

_**"Kau akan pindah ke rumah mereka Hanna-chan"**_ tanya Jiraiya yg muncul tiba-tiba di depan wajah gadis itu.

_**Gubraakkk ...**_

Hanna yg terkejut langsung terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Dan untungnya Hanna saat ini memaiai celana pendek sepaha sehingga membuat asetnya aman dari pandangan mesum Jiraiya. Senyum mupeng menghiasi wajah tua itu, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya merasa ngeri. Dalam 1 bulan ini sedikit banyak Hanna mengetahui sifat Sannin itu, dia akan tersenyum mupeng seperti sekarang ini jika berhasil mengintip dalaman rok gadis atau ada hal yg membuatnya tertarik. Dan apakah alasan sang Sannin itu tersenyum mupeng ?

"Jelaslah. Aku kan saat ini sudah resmi jadi keluarga Hyoudou ... Dan kenapa dengan wajahmu itu ?!"

_**"Dengar Hanna-chan ini adalah hasil observasi dari Jiraiya-sama ini". "Bocah itu, Hyoudou Issei adalah bocah yg memiliki pemikiran habat. Suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi orang besar yg disegani semua orang ... Dia akan jadi orang yg kuat"**_ ucap Jiraiya dengan nada bangga.

"Sepertinya Issei-Niichan akan sangat keren suatu saat nanti" timpal Hanna dengan wajah kagum dengan perkataan Jiraiya.

_**"Kau tau kenapa ?"**_

"Iya ?"

_**"Karna ..."**_

"Karna ?"

_**"Karna ..."**_

"Iya ... Karna ?"

_**"Karna ..."**_

"Lama ih ! Bikin kepo deh !"

_**"Hahaha oke ... Oke". "Karna ... Dia mesum"**_ ucap Jiraiya senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas di wajah tuanya.

_**Deg ...**_

Setelah mendengar ucapan sang arwah penasaran itu, entah kenapa rasa kagum saat melihat senyum Issei yg begitu mirip dengan Naruto itu hilang begitu saja. Wajah gembira Hanna yg kini memiliki sebuah keluarga yg dia mimpikan selama ini, lenyap tak bersisa.

"Ya Tuhan ... Satu saja aku kerepotan, apa lagi dua ..." keluh Gadis itu sangat tak bersemangat. Dan Jiraiya tetap memasang wajah penuh kebahagiaan juga mupeng karna bertemu dengan mahluk yg 'sejenis' dengannya.

_**'Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan bocah itu untuk meraba tubuh mulus Hanna-chan' **_batin Jiraiya dengan nistanya.

TBC

Mari kita balas review \(^-^)/

Tapi seperti biasa ijinkan saya berbicara sepatah dua patah kata. Saya adalah orang yg suka dengan OC, tapi tidak pernah mendewakan OC ataupun Chara Utama lainnya. Mereka sama, tidak ada diskriminasi Chara di fict ini, OC ataupun Chara Utama akan memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing² dan terlihat keren dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri.

Dan sekedar bocoran, saya akan mencoba membawakan rasa yg berbeda dalam fict ini, bukankah selama ini Chara Utama adalah sosok sempurna yg selalu jadi pusat perhatian Chara Wanita DxD. Dalam fict ini sebaliknya, OC akan mendapatkan bagian itu, meski tidak terlihat sempurna. Dan Chara Wanita DxD merasa tidak suka dan tersaingi dengan situasi itu.

Bukankah itu rasa baru dan berbeda ?

Semoga Minna-san menyukainya (/^~^)/

Uciha ryu'tto :: di chapter 1 kan udah muncul Uciha-san :( ,, sama saya juga ^^

Guest :: terimakasih ^^ ,, dan soal fisik Hanna ? Sudah di jelaskan di dalam fict. Hayo tebak itu ciri² siapa xD

Saikari Nafiel :: diusahakan :)

Guest :: begutulah, jika bukan untuk memperjuangkan sebuah perdamaian lalu untuk apa orang rela mengorbankan jiwa raganya ? Untuk kemerdekaan ? Kalo iya kemerdekaan apa. Indonesia tercinta kita sudah merdeka :)

Dan itu bukan gaya saya ,, memakai kekuatan anime lain di luar anime yg di crossover kan. Karna saya membawakan Naruto dan HS DxD jadi ya kalo bkn Elemen sudah jelas Sacred Gear. Saya lebih suka 'kemurnian' memakai kekuatan yg ada di 2 anime itu. Karna menurut saya itu sebagai bentuk Respect saya untuk pengarangnya ^^

Bahkan saat membuat OC saya pun tidak pernah keluar jalur, itu bisa di lihat di fict saya yg lain ^^

Maaf karna keinginan Guest-san berbeda dengan gaya saya :)

yudhabooyz :: benarkah ? Trimakasih Yudha-san atas pujiannya :D

.9 :: trimakasih ,, dan ini alasan saya kasih 10 sayap ,, semoga puas ^^

Akira Kuroyuki :: tentu tidak ,, Naruto kan pemeran utama juga ^^ cma blm diceritain aja ketemu sama si Hanna xD

Blm terfikirkan *plakkk saya sih niatnya mau buat kya staff permata ,, atau tongkat emas yg berbentuk bulat bagian atasnya dengan anting² indah yg menghiasinya ,, atau gk ada bentuknya sama sekali ,, entahlah ,, Akira-san bisa bantu xD

Naluto Romi Ucumaki :: ini alasan saya kasih Da-Tenshi itu 10 sayap ^^

sukez no uchiha :: di chapter 1 udah muncul malah Sukez-san ,, cma blm ketemu sama pahlawan kita xD

me gusta :: jelas kan arwah :)

sagianto :: sudah saya jawab dalam cerita ^^

Guest :: trimakasih untuk komen 'review' nya xDv

Guest :: hahaha makasih² ,, kya korban perang aja *plaakkk

Guest :: trimakasih pujiannya Guest-san. Diusahakan :D

Guest :: Diusahakan ^^

:: makasih pujiannya ^^

The KidSNo OppAi :: iya itu OC ,,sudut pandang ? Saya rasa orang ketiga ,, maksudnya sudut pandang Hanna atau Naruto itu gimana '-')/


	4. Chapter 4

**The God Hand**

Kehidupan seorang gadis yg semula biasa saja berubah drastis saat dirinya di hantui mahluk astral yg mengaku sebagai Utusan Tuhan. Dengan bantuan sang Utusan, dia di percaya menjadi perwakilan Fraksi Manusia dan mendapatkan Misi untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian, bukan hanya untuk manusia tapi seluruh mahluk.

**OC + Naruto + HS DxD**

**Disclaimer tetap pengarang aslinya, saya cuma pinjem charanya doank.**

**Ide cerita dari sebuah ff yg pernah saya baca (lupa judulnya) tapi isi cerita ...**

**Itu punya saya !**

**Rated :: M (jaga-jaga).**

_**Chapter sebelumnya ::**_

"Ya Tuhan ... Satu saja aku kerepotan, apa lagi dua ..." keluh Gadis itu sangat tak bersemangat. Dan Jiraiya tetap memasang wajah penuh kebahagiaan juga mupeng karna bertemu dengan mahluk yg 'sejenis' dengannya.

_**'Mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan bocah itu untuk meraba tubuh mulus Hanna-chan' **_batin Jiraiya dengan nistanya.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Braaakkk ...**_

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 18 tahun berparas tampan dengan surai kuning jabrig yg membingkai kedua disisi wajahnya, Mendobrak sebuah pintu dengan sangat kasar. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sang rainkarnasi Ashura terahir. Dengan penuh amarah dia memasuki ruangan itu mendekati tiga sosok 'Ootsuki' yg tetap santai di tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka adalah Rikudo dan kedua anaknya.

"Apa maksud semua ini" desisnya menatap trio Ootsuki itu.

"Bukan kah tugas itu di berikan kepadaku. Kenapa kalian membatalkannya secara tiba-tiba !" lanjut Naruto dengan nada tinggi mengexpresikan kekesalannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto ... Itu semua karna kesalahanmu sendiri" jawab sang Rikudo yg duduk di singgasananya dengan santai.

"Kau meminta bantuan pada Jiraiya untuk menjaga Sakura Hanna ... Dengan kata lain, kami berasumsi kau telah melimpahkan tugas itu pada Jiraiya" lanjut sang Rikudo a.k.a Hogoromo Ootsuki.

_**Treek ...**_

Hogoromo menjentrikan jarinya dan secara perlahan suara sebuah percakapan menggema di ruangan itu. Ya sebuah percakapan yg dilakukan Naruto dan Jiraiya secara diam-diam. Dan si pirang hanya bisa memasang expresi terkejut, karna sang Rikudo Sannin itu mengetahuinya.

_"Wah wah wah ... Aku mendapatkan tamu agung, seseorang yg exsistensinya di sembunyikan Kami-sama". "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda Shichidaime Hokage"_

_"Ada apa anda menemuiku, kurasa ini bukanlah kunjungan murid ke guru biasa kan ?"_

_"Tidak perlu seperti itu, biasa saja Sensei". "Lagi pula aku datang kesini hanya untuk menyapamu"_

_"Heh kau mau berbohong pada Senseimu ini ... Itu tidak akan berhasil anak muda". "Katakan yg sebenarnya !"_

_"Hmmmm ... Ini tentang tugas Kami-sama yg diberikan pada Keluarga Ootsuki. Kami diperintahkan untuk mencari dan membantu pemilik Sacred Gear [The God Hand] menjalankan takdirnya membawa perdamaian di masa ini"_

_"Tunggu dulu, bukankah Kami-sama tewas dalam perang tiga Fraksi ?"_

_"Kau percaya sang Pencipta seperti Kami-sama bisa tewas oleh mahluk ciptaannya sendiri ?". "Beliau hanya sedang menyembunyikan dirinya untuk suatu alasan"_

_"Aku mengerti". "Lalu tujuanmu, apa yg ingin kau pinta dari orang tua ini ?"_

_"Mudah saja, tolong jaga pemilik Sacred Gear [The God Hand] sampai aku tiba"_

_"Itu mudah, tapi ... Seperti yg kau lihat. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari Surga"_

_"Aku bisa mengaturnya"_

"Dari percakapan itu kami mengambil kesimpulan kau telah menyerahkan tugas itu pada Jiraiya" ucap Ashura setelah gema suara percakapan itu berhenti.

"Cih ... Bagaimana mungkin kalian menyimpulkan hal seperti itu !". "Tugas itu bahkan kudapat setelah aku meminta bantuannya !" teriak Naruto masih tak terima dengan keputusan itu.

"Itu juga sebagai sebuah hukuman" kali ini giliran Indra yg menjawab ucapan si pirang.

"Kau membocorkan rahasia tentang kebenaran Kami-sama ... Menunjukan exsistensi kita yg jelas-jelas sudah di sembunyikan". "Lalu membuat salah satu penghuni Surga hilang begitu saja ... Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal" lanjut Indra.

"Kau tau, Jiraiya yg tiba-tiba menghilang di Surga membuat Surga gempar". "Tapi mengingat jasamu dulu, kami hanya memberikan hukuman 'pencabutan tugas' padamu. Kuharap kau puas ... Uzumaki ... Naruto" timpal Hogoromo dingin. Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan sejuta kekesalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah Ladang Bunga.

Naruto terlihat sedang melampaskan kekesalannya di dimensi buatannya itu. Ladang bunga yg tadinya indah kini hancur tak karuan. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Naruto. Dia mencoba melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melakukan penghancuran, berharap itu mampu meredakan amarahnya.

"Sial". "Rasengan !" teriaknya sambil menghantamkan sebuah Bola Chakra spiral di tangannya ke tanah.

_**Blaarrr ...!**_

Ledakan cukup besar tercipta di tempat itu, memaksa tanah yg di hantam jutsunya mencekung cukup dalam. Debu-debu bertebaran menutupi pandangan. Setelah debu itu perlahan hilang terlihatlah sosok Naruto yg terengah-engah di tengah cekungan tanah tadi dengan pakaian yg compang camping dan luka lecet hampir di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Wah wah wah ... Coba kita lihat, sedang apa kau. Menghancurkan dimensi yg sengaja kau ciptakan untuk gadis itu heh ..." ucap seorang pria tampan dengan rambut pantat ayamnya yg melegenda. Berdiri di samping cekungan tanah tempat Naruto berada.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan Naruto" lanjut pria itu a.k.a Uciha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu" balas Naruto ketus. Mendengar jawaban sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tau apa yg terjadi. Orang tua itu sudah memanggilku dan menceritakan semuanya" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apa peduliku" ucap Naruto yg berpindah ke samping Sasuke dengan Shunshin no Jutsu. Sapphirenya menatap tajam onix kelam Sasuke, memperlihatkan betapa kesalnya dia saat ini.

"Kau tau, sosok Hanna ... Dia mengingatkanku pada Hinata-Hime yg dulu gagal aku lindungi ... Dan kini. Aku tidak mau gagal lagi. Ya aku tidak mau gagal lagi, meski dia hanya Rainkarnasinya" lanjutnya dengan expresi bersedih.

"Aku mengerti, saat Sacred Gearnya diketahui orang lain, nyawanya benar-benar terancam". "[The God Hand] adalah Lost Gear yg memiliki 5% dari kuasa Kami-sama, sebuah Gear yg memungkinkan penggunanya memberikan 'adzab atau berkah' mewakili Kami-sama. Sebuah kekuatan yg mengerikan" komentar Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu" lanjut sang Uciha cepat. Dan tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut, Uzumaki itu menatap intens wajah sang Uciha, tapi hanya wajah datar yg di lihatnya membuat dia bingung sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau ingat permintaanmu dulu ?" ucap Sasuke malah balik bertanya, menanggapi pertanyaan monoton Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyempurnakan Gedo :: Rinne Tensai no Jutsu. Kau bisa hidup kembali Naruto". "Tapi, tentu saja dengan sebuah pertaruhan yg besar". Kau harus kehilangan Chakra Rikudo ... Agar dia bisa menghidupkanmu" ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Dia ? Siapa ?"

"Sakura Hanna"

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo Junior High School.

Seorang pria bersurai coklat dengan gaya yg terkesan aneh itu sedang memasuki pelataran sekolah itu dengan merangkul seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah imut dan terkesan lugu. Ya, mereka adalah Hyoudou Issei dan Sakura Hanna atau yg sekarang bermarga Hyoudou. Semua murid sekolah itu menatap tak percaya seorang ada seorang gadis (cantik pula) berjalan dengan seorang Hyoudou Issei.

"Eumh ... Nii-chan sebaiknya lepaskan rangkulanmu, aku merasa tidak nyaman di perhatikan seperti ini" ucap Hanna dengan wajah memerah karna malu akibat jadi pusat perhatian.

"Abaikan saja aku memang terkenal di sekolah ini, jadi ya wajar saja" jawab Issei seenak udelnya sendiri mengabaikan wajah Hanna yg memerah, sementara Jiraiya yg terus mengikuti Hanna terlihat jelalatan melihat gadis-gadis di sekolah ini yg lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yg ada di sekolah Hanna dulu.

_**"Mengagumkan ... Ini baru yg namanya surga dunia. Banyak gadis cantik disini ... Aku harus melakukan penelitian". "Uwooohhh ... Aku ahirnya mengerti semangat muda yg selalu Guy katakan !" **_gumamnya dengan wajah mupeng yg berapi-api. Dan Hanna hanya bisa bersabar untuk tidak mendamprat arwah mesum itu. Dari pada di cap gadis kurang waras lagi oleh calon teman-temannya.

"Hyoudou Issei kamfreettt ...!" seorang pria botak yg dikenal dengan nama Matohama berteriak dengan lancangnya sambil berlari ke arah Issei dan Hanna dengan penuh emosional. Disampingnya juga berlari seorang pria berkacamata yg bernama Matsuda tak kalah emosionalnya.

"Katakan siapa bidadari yg ada di sampingmu itu hah !" teriak Matsuda dengan berlinang airmata setelah mereka ada di dekat Issei dan Hanna.

Tatapan emosional itu berubah mupeng saat memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Hanna. Wajah cantik dengan surai indigo yg memberinya kesan Imut, ditambah tonjolan surga yg berkembang lebih cepat dari gadis seusianya yg dibungkus kulit putih mulus. Tentu saja menggugah selera, apa lagi Issei dengan sengaja membelikan seragam yg kekecilan untuknya, membuat keindahan itu terexpose jelas.

"Dia adikku ... Hyoudou Hanna". "Berani mengganggunya, nih !" ucap Issei sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tinju tangan kanannya pada Matohama dan Matsuda.

"Ehem Hanna-chan, perkenalkan namaku adalah Matsuda ... Calon pangeranmu" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri ala pangeran pada sang putri.

"Ha ..." Belum sempat Hanna membalas perkenalan Matsuda, pria berkacamata itu sudah di tendang oleh rekannya sendiri hingga tersungkur di tanah dengan tidak elitnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Matohama yg juga sudah tak sabar ingin berkenalan dengan Hanna.

"Lama ...!" desisnya.

"Kenalkan Hanna-chan, aku adalah Matohama, pria terganteng edisi 2014" ucapnya penuh dengan kepedean, sambil menjabat ke dua tangan Hanna. Dan Issei mendesis kesal melihat aksi dua rekan bejatnya itu yg over confident.

"Alay" gumam Issei.

_**"Buahahahaha Hanna-chan, bukan dua ... Tapi empat. Kau akan dikelilingi empat pria penuh gairah muda" **_komentar Jiraiya dengan penuh kebahagiaan disela tawa nistanya.

_**Duk ...**_

Diluar dugaan Hanna mendorong Issei dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Hyoudou itu terjungkal dengan wajah yg mencium tanah. Dengan cepat Hanna lalu mendekati Matohama dan menjembel pipi chubby mahluk nista itu dengan wajah memerah.

"Kyaaaa ... Imutnya" teriak Hanna sambil menjembel pipi Matohama yg terlihat menikmati jembelan itu. Sementara tiga mahluk mesum lainnya menatap cengo kejadian itu.

"Apanya yg imut !"

"Imut dari Hongkong ..."

_**"Selera yg aneh ..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Hyoudou.

Setelah melalui hari pertama di sekolah baru yg melelahkan itu, Hanna kini berada di kamarnya. Tentu saja di temani Jiraiya. Setelah makan malam dengan keluarga barunya Hanna memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar dengan alasan belajar. Ya, dari pada harus dekat-dekat dengan Issei yg secara terang-terangan terus mencari cara untuk bisa bersentuhan dengan gadis itu.

Bukannya senang dengan itu, Hanna hanya masih merasa segan untuk menolak atau mengumpat pada mahluk mesum yg nyata itu. Juga sensasi aneh yg selalu dia rasakan kalau bagian tertentu tubuhnya di sentuh Issei, membuatnya terlambat merespon.

_**"Kau curang Hanna-chan, padahal dia sama sepertiku. Tapi mana sikap preman pasarmu" **_keluh Jiraiya.

_**"Ahhh ... Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai sentuhannya". "Ohhh ... Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang mesumer" **_lanjut mahluk astral itu menuduh Hanna seenak jidatnya sendiri.

"Hanna sudah tidur" ucap gadis itu sambil merubah posisi tidurnya, menyamping membelakangi Jiraiya.

_**"Apa-apaan ga ..."**_

_**'Heh ... Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah tidur. Cepet amat' **_batin Jiraiya merasakan tubuhnya mulai menghilang secara perlahan.

Ladang Bunga.

Tempat indah yg dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga yg indah dan tempatnya biasa bertemu dengan Naruto itu kini hancur tak karuan. Banyak pohon tumbang, cekungan tanah ada di mana-mana dengan ukuran bervariasi. Bahkan langit pun dihiasi retakan-retakan bagai kaca yg pecah. Dan yg lebih membuatnya kebingungan adalah bukanlah Naruto yg dia temui, melainkan sosok asing. Seorang pria dewasa dengan surai hitam pantat ayamnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sakura Hanna" ucap pria itu a.k.a Uciha Sasuke. Sementara gadis itu terus menatap tajam Sasuke, tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menjawab ucapan sang Uciha. Dalam fikiran Hanna, sosok Sasuke adalah orang yg bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan Taman bunga ini.

"Hn ... Tenanglah aku teman Naruto". "Dan kehadiranku disini untuk memberitahukan hal yg belum sempat Naruto sampaikan padamu" lanjut Sasuke tetap tenang meski gadis dihadapannya itu jelas-jelas memperlihatkan aura permusuhan.

"Mulai dari sini kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Dia sekarang menjadi exsistensi yg di pertanyakan dan tidak terdefinisi". "Kami adalah sebuah exsistensi yg di hapuskan keberadaannya oleh Kami-sama dari dunia nyata dan menempati dimensi yg berbeda dengan mahluk manapun ..."

"Kami-sama ?!" gumam Hanna merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Ya. Kami-sama adalah exsistensi yg kalian sebut Tuhan" jawab Sasuke menjelaskan apa yg tidak dimengerti Hanna.

"Kami yg ada di dimensi ini adalah manusia yg memiliki kekuatan Dewa. Dan itulah alasan utama exsistensi kami di hapuskan". "agar Fraksi manapun tidak ada yg mengetahui tentang kekuatan kami" lanjut Sasuke datar.

"Apa mungkin Naruto-Niichan ..."

"Tepat sekali Sakura Hanna. Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto adalah bagian dari kami. Tapi terjadi sedikit masalah". "Naruto melanggar sebuah aturan dengan kekuatannya dan itu berakibat fatal, karna tugas yg diberikan padanya di batalkan begitu saja" lanjut sang Uciha.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Nii-chan jadi tidak perlu repot-repot lagi kan ?!" ucap Hanna seenak udelnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti seberapa penting tugas itu untuk Naruto". "Dia bahkan rela melepas kekuatan Rikudo hanya untuk melaksanakan tugas itu, meski secara ilegal" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Lalu urusannya denganku apa ?!" tanya Hanna mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan yg menurutnya tidak penting ini.

"Apa kau ingin Naruto hidup dan nyata ?". "Atau hanya sebuah mimpi untukmu ?" ucap Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Hanna dan malah bertanya balik.

_**Skakk Mat !**_

Hanna ingin sekali menjawab iya pertanyaan itu, tapi sebuah perasaan bimbang menghampirinya. Dia takut. Takut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apa benar sosok Naruto atau pun orang yg kini ada di hadapannya ini nyata ? Atau hanya khayalannya saja ?! Nyatanya mereka hadir saat gadis itu tertidur. Bukankah itu artinya mereka adalah sebuah proyeksi dari fikirannya sendiri.

"A-aku ..." gumamnya dalam kebimbangan, tidak berani menatap mata Uciha Sasuke yg ada di depannya.

"Jika kau ingin membuat keberadaan Naruto nyata, pelajari Chakra dan Ninjutsu". "Jiraiya bisa mengajarimu". "Kemarilah, ada hadiah kecil untukmu" ucap Sasuke sambil memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Hanna mendekat.

_**Tukk ...**_

Sasuke mengetuk kening Hanna dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sama seperti yg sering kakaknya Uciha Itachi lakukan dulu padanya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Tubuh Hanna mulai memudar menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Dengar kata-kata terahirku Sakura Hanna". "Kau mengingatkan Naruto pada seseorang yg begitu berharga untuknya. Sayangnya orang itu gagal dia lindungi di masa lalu"

"Kuharap kau mau memberinya sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki sebuah cerita di masa lalu". "Karna kau adalah Rainkarnasi orang itu, orang yg sangat dia sayangi. Dia bernama ... Hyuga Hinata" tepat saat Sasuke mengatakan nama 'Hyuga Hinata' tubuh Hanna benar-benar pecah seutuhnya menjadi partikel cahaya dan menghilang dari hadapan sang Uciha.

"Ku harap aku mengatakannya dengan baik" gumam Sasuke beberapa saat setelah Hanna menghilang.

"Uciha Sasuke. Kau melakukan sebuah Kesalahan" sebuah baritode keras dan dingin terdengar di belakang Uciha terahir itu. Dan saat dia berbalik, sosok seorang yg terlihat kejam dan bengis terlihat berdiri dengan gagahnya menatap kesal pada dirinya.

"Ootsuki Indra ..." ucap Sasuke datar. Tidak terintimidasi sedikit pun meski Indra mengeluarkan Chakranya dalam intensitas tinggi.

"Katakan apa motif semua ini". "Membantu Naruto kabur dari 'Miss Dimensional' dan memberikan kekuatan Rikudo pada gadis itu ... Itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran fatal !" teriak Indra penuh emosi dan nafsu membunuh.

"Mudah saja ... Hanya memerankan peran sebagai kakak yg membantu adiknya" jawab Sasuke dengan Santainya. Untuk sesaat mata Indra melebar, terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian serangai kejam nan keji tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau akan mati ... Uciha ... Sasuke ..." desis Indra sambil menghambur ke arah Sasuke dengan Sangat cepat.

TBC

Ahirnya selesai juga chapter ini, dalam chapter ini saya mencoba menjelaskan apa dan bagaimananya ^-^

Seperti kenapa Jiraiya yg ada di samping Hanna, dan bukan Naruto. Padahal Rikudo yg menjadi wakil Kami-sama memerintahkan Naruto.

Juga menjelaskan siapa Hanna dan apa kekuatan Sacred Gearnya. Soal bentuk jujur saya masih bingung, dengan kekuatan seperti itu bentuknya gimana ea enaknya ?

Maukah minna-san membantu saya ^-^)/

Tolong tulis di review atau inbox juga boleh, bentuk awal dan Balance Breakernya, bantulah saya seperti yg akira-san lakukan ^0^)v

Juga di jelaskan penyebutan Tuhan dan Kami-sama itu merujuk pada exsistensi yg sama.

Dan saya sengaja membedakannya. Golongan Naruto menyebut Kami-sama (golongan jadul) dan golongan Hs DxD Tuhan (tadinya mau 'god' tapi rasanya gimana gitu) sebagai golongan modern.

Dan yg terahir bagai mana Naruto akan hidup kembali. Ya terlalu instan dan mainstream lah kalo Narutonya bertemu Kami-sama/Tuhan terus di hidupin.

Saat nya balas review \(^-^)/

√ Kuzuri Reiketsu

Hahaha Makasih ^^

Sacred Gearny [The God Hand] bentukny belum tau xD

√ Naluto Romi Ucumaki

Makasih ^^

Saikari Nafiel

Iya dari potongan percakapan itu saya coba jelaskan tiap tidur Hanna mimpinya Naruto Mulu ^^

Secepatnya ,, mungkin Chapter depan ^^

√ Uzumaki 21N

Gak papa ^^

Saya cewe ,, nama saya Yasmin Nurfitria panggilan Yami dan pacar saya Heru ,, jadilah nick ini ^^

Soal ini gak tau saya juga ,, biarkan mengalir aja ,, tapi saya pribadi sih sukanya echi ,, gak kuat liat hentai _

Saya jawab lewat fict ^-^

Sudah di jawab di chapter ini :D

√ m.

Iya ^^

√ bowo688

Kamu lebay 0)/

Itunya apa ?!

Saya cuma tulis apa yg terfikirkan aja,, masih banyak kekurangan kok ^^

Jngn buat saya ge'er deh …

√ reyvanrifqi

Secepatnya ^^

√ Guest hutamara

Tebak :p

Yg lain juga bisa kok ^^

Dan itu udah tuh cubit-cubitannya ^^

√ Guest

Maaf Guest-san,, 2000++ word aja saya suka hilang fell,, apalagi nambah _

√ MATA

Kamu lucu,, mungkin komen kamu akan saya masukan dalam adegan fict ini,, ijin ea ^^

Uciha ryu'tto

Secepatnya

Udah dijelasin di chapter ini

Beneran ?!

Thanks ^^

√ .9

Saya jawab lewat fict ^^

√ sagianto

Secepatnya ^^

Makasih ^^

Iya nih saya juga suka bingung soal itu,, apa mau ganti angka semua,, atau huruf _

Udah di jawab di fict ini ^^

√ The KidSNo OppAi

Di usahakan ^^

√ Sarutobi RianMaru

Hehe iya,, udah di jawab di fict ini. Moga bisa di pahami ^^

√ Barloxs

Maaf soal itu,, tpi bisa di jelasin gak bagian mananya yg kurang jelas ^^

√ blankZack

Di usahakan,, makasih udah review ^^

_**RnR Please ^^**_

TTD

_**Yamicheru.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The God Hand**

Kehidupan seorang gadis yg semula biasa saja berubah drastis saat dirinya di hantui mahluk astral yg mengaku sebagai Utusan Tuhan. Dengan bantuan sang Utusan, dia di percaya menjadi perwakilan Fraksi Manusia dan mendapatkan Misi untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian, bukan hanya untuk manusia tapi seluruh mahluk.

**OC + Naruto + HS DxD**

**Disclaimer tetap pengarang aslinya, saya cuma pinjem charanya doank.**

**Ide cerita dari sebuah ff yg pernah saya baca (lupa judulnya) tapi isi cerita ...**

**Itu punya saya !**

**Rated :: M (jaga-jaga).**

_**Note ::**_

_**Mengandung typo(s) bahasa semau gue dan penulisan sakarep Yami.**_

_**Harap di maklum, karna saya author nuby ^-^)?**_

_**Chapter sebelumnya ::**_

"Mudah saja ... Hanya memerankan peran sebagai kakak yg membantu adiknya" jawab Sasuke dengan Santainya. Untuk sesaat mata Indra melebar, terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian serangai kejam nan keji tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau akan mati ... Uciha ... Sasuke ..." desis Indra sambil menghambur ke arah Sasuke dengan sangat cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 5**_

Enam bulan sudah Hyoudou 'Sakura' Hanna menjadi bagian Keluarga Hyoudou. Dan itu artinya, sudah enam bulan pula Hanna bersekolah di sekolah barunya bersama sang Aniki mesumnya, Hyoudou Issei. Mulai dari sini gadis bermata lavender itu tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi untuk memperlihatkan sifat 'Preman Pasarnya' pada Issei. Tidak seperti di awal-awal, Hanna sudah tidak selugu dan sepolos dulu yg selalu membiarkan Issei merangsang tubuhnya. Kini, jika itu terjadi sebuah bogem mentah pasti akan langsung bersarang di wajah mupeng Issei.

Namun sialnya Hanna sedikit pun belum belajar tentang Ninjutsu atau penggunaan Chakra. Jiraiya berasumsi bahwa fisik gadis itu belum cukup kuat untuk itu. Karna itulah Hanna saat ini masih berfokus pada pengembangan fisiknya. Ditandai dari mimpinya bertemu Uciha Sasuke, Hanna kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menerima takdirnya. Namun motifasi terbesarnya untuk mempelajari itu semua, bukan semata-mata karna takdirnya.

Tapi lebih ke pada Uzumaki Naruto. Menghidupkan kembali Naruto adalah prioritasnya. Itu juga sebagai pembuktian pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih waras, dan mimpinya itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok pria yg sempurna menurutnya. Sosok yg sudah mengisi relung hatinya bahkan walau hanya bertemu dalam mimpi. Entah ini berkaitan dengan 'Hyuga Hinata' sebuah nama yg disebut-sebut sehagai kehidupannya dulu sebelum terlahir kembali di jaman ini, atau murni perasaannya sendiri.

"Kuharap kita segera bertemu Naruto-Niichan ... Aku sangat merindukanmu" gumam Hanna sambil menatap sendu pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

_**"Secepatnya Hanna-chan ... Tubuhmu semakin sek~ ... Eumh~ maksudku semakin kuat dari beberapa bulan lalu". "Banggalah dengan pencapaianmu itu" **_ucap Jiraiya, sang arwah penasaran saat mendengar gumaman gadis itu, meski hampir saja salah dalam berucap.

"Oi Hanna-chan ayo berangkat !" teriak Issei di depan kamar Hanna, tentu saja sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar gadis itu.

"Iya Nii-chan tunggu sebentar" balas Hanna. Dengan cepat gadis bersurai indigo itu meraih tas olahraganya yg tergantung di dinding.

"ayo berangkat Nii-chan" ucap Hanna setelah menemui Issei yg masih berdiri di tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Setelah berpamitan pada Okaa-san mereka Nyonya Hyoudou, mereka pun pergi menuju Gym.

Ya, sudah menjadi rutinitas kakak-beradik Hyoudou itu jika saat hari libur sekolah mereka selalu pergi kesana untuk melatih badan mereka supaya kuat dan sehat. Dan itu agaknya membuat tubuh mereka semakin 'wow'. Hanna kini memiliki tubuh padat berisi dengan kulit yg kencang. Sedangkan sang Aniki Issei, memiliki tubuh yg lumayan terbentuk. Kenapa ? Karna anak mesum itu mulai serius ngegym sekitar sebulan lalu, saat instrukturnya berganti seorang wanita semok nan seksi, juga sedikit centil. Itulah alasan utama pria bersurai coklat itu begitu bersemangat ngegym ahir-ahir ini.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sebuah Gym yg cukup mewah dan kumplit. Hanna kini sudah memakai pakaian olahraganya yg serba ketat, dengan bagian atasan berwarna pink dan abu-abu untuk bawahannya. Cukup mengexpose lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Membuat beberapa pengunjung lain memperhatikannya terutama para pria macho. Bagaimana tidak, di usianya yg hampir menginjak 14 tahun saja Hanna sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yg begitu cantik lagi semok. Apalagi nanti.

Sementara Issei ? Jangan di tanya, saat di Gym dia akan melupakan Hanna untuk sesaat. Sang Aniki mesum yg gak ketulungan itu, kini sibuk dengan Instrukturnya yg cantik dan genit itu. Tentu saja berolahraga sambil sesekali menggoda sang Instruktur. Hanna sendiri sering berfikir bahwa saat di Gym, pria bersurai coklat itu bukanlah Issei yg dia kenal. Ya, anak itu menjelma bagaikan 'playboy' dengan jam terbang tinggi dalam menggoda gadis, terlebih yg genit seperti intstrukturnya. Apa jangan-jangan ...

"Huh ... Kenapa juga aku repot-repot memikirkan Aniki mesum itu". "Bikin BeTe aja" gumamnya dengan wajah cemberut. Entah kenapa ada nada cemburu dalam kalimat gadis itu.

Tiga jam berlalu.

Hanna terlihat sedang beristirahat sembari menyeka keringatnya. Lavendernya terus tertuju pada mahluk mesum yg bernama Hyoudou Issei yg terus bergenit-genit ria dengan sang Instruktur. Terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya bahwa dia jelas-jelas merasa tidak suka melihat Issei-Niichannya pecicilan dengan wanita lain. Cemburu ? Entahlah. Yg jelas Hanna tidak suka dirinya diabaikan sang Aniki.

"Apa karna aku terlalu kasar ahir-ahir ini ya ..." gumam gadis itu dengan wajah sebel dan sedih sambil terus terfokus pada sang Hyoudou.

"Arghhh~ sebel, sebel, sebel ... Kenapa sih aku" teriak Hanna frustasi sendiri dengan fikirannya. Namun lagi-lagi meski Issei mendengar teriakan sang Imoutou, tapi anak itu hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah mupeng ke arahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian dia kembali sibuk bergenit-genit ria.

"Nii-chan ..." ucap Hanna dengan melasnya.

"Hay Hanna-chan, kau sendiri ?!" tanya seorang anak berambut perak yg terlihat tampan dengan wajah tengilnya. Namun di depan Hyoudou Hanna, anak itu selalu menunjukan senyum ramah yg menambah kesan tampannya.

Anak itu lalu duduk di samping Hanna sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral untuk gadis itu. Hanna melirik anak itu dengan wajah malas bercampur sebel karna merasa terganggu, tapi saat mengetahui siapa anak itu, wajah sebel Hanna berganti bahagia dengan cepat. Secepat itu pula tangan gadis itu meraih botol mineral yg di sodorkan padanya. Lalu menenggak isinya tanpa permisi lagi.

"Fuaahhh~ arigatou Vali-kun" ucap Hanna setelah menenggak setengah isi dari botol air mineral yg diberikan anak itu a.k.a Vali, Vali Lucifer. Dan anggukan disertai senyum adalah jawaban yg di berikan Vali.

"Kau sendiri Hanna-chan ... Atau bersama mahluk mesum itu ?!" tanya Vali kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tuh ..." balas Hanna sambil menunjuk keberadaan Anikinya. Anak yg Vali sebut mahluk mesum itu dengan bibir cemberutnya. Dan lagi-lagi anak bersurai perak itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

'Sial mau tanya apa lagi ya'. 'Argghhh~ melawan Tensi atau Akuma Kelas Atas saja cukup mudah untukku ... Kenapa hanya untuk mengobrol dengan gadis ini begitu sulut' batin sang Lucifer frustasi.

"Eumh~ Vali-kun ..."ucap Hanna terpotong jawaban penuh antusias Vali.

"Ya ...". "Ya, Hanna-chan" ucap si perak dengan penuh antusiasnya. Raut wajahnya yg semula frustasi berubah semuringah merasa ucapan Hanna selanjutnya akan menjadi modal berharga untuknya memulai perbincangan.

"Eumh~ dimana Tobio-kun, biasanya kalian selalu bersama" tanya Hanna dengan polosnya.

_**Deg ...**_

"G-gak tau ..." Seketika itu juga harapan Vali hancur. Wajah sumeringahnya kembali frustasi, bahkan lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya.

"Aku disini Hanna-chan". "Kau merindukanku ya ..." ucap seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengan mereka bersurai hitam dengan kacamata modis yg terpasang rapih di wajahnya. Mendengar sebuah suara yg cukup mereka kenal, Vali dan Hanna pun memutar badan mereka mencoba melihat siapakah gerangan yg berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Tobio-kun ...!". "Kyaaaaa~ aku kangen" ucap Hanna sambil berteriak gaje seperti Fans Girl. Dengan sekali lompatan penuh gadis itu menghambur ke arah si kacamata a.k.a Tobio, Itsuke Tobio.

"Hehehe ... Senangnya di kangenin kamu Hanna-chan" ucap Tobio dengan wajah bahagia memeluk tubuh padat Hanna. Vali berani bersumpah jika mereka tidak sedang di tempat umum, mungkin anak itu sudah memasuki mode [Balance Breaker] Sacred Gearnya untuk menghajar si kacamata.

"Terkutuk kau kacamata sial !" desis anak itu geram. Sementara Tobio dan Hanna masih berpelukan tanpa mempedulikan wajah merana seorang Vali Lucifer.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi Hanna-chan kau mau kemana ?!" teriak Issei melihat Hanna belari terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas mereka setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Sementara yg di tanya tidak menjawab dan seolah-olah tidak mendengar teriakan cempreng Anikinya.

'Oi Ddraig ... Kira-kira Hanna-chan mau kemana tuh' batin Issei pada patnernya, Seekor Naga Merah yg tersegel di Sacred Gearnya. Patner yg dia temukan beberapa hari lalu di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Sang Heavenly Dragon itu menarik kesadaran Issei saat tubuh Hostnya itu dirasa sudah cukup kuat.

_**[Entahlah patner ... Tapi beberapa hari ini aku merasa Sacred Gearnya mulai bangkit]. [Kurasa dia mulai mempelajari kekuatan Sacred Gearnya] **_jawab si merah.

'Apa kau tau Sacred Gear apa yg dimiliki Hanna-chan' tanya bocah itu lagi sambil berjalan keluar kelas untuk memulai perjalanan pulangnya.

_**[Entahlah, persisnya aku tidak tau. Tapi itu adalah Kekuatan Suci yg pekat]. [Mungkin sebuah Longinus atau ... Lost Gear]**_

_**[Sudahlah patner, kau pun harus berlatih menguasai kekuatanku]. [Bocah perak yg sering kau temui di Gym itu adalah Hukuryuukou. Rival abadiku] **_lanjut Ddraig mejelaskan apa yg tidak atau belum diketahui Hostnya itu.

'Bocah perak ?! Si tengil yg selalu mendekati Imoutou-chanku ?!'. 'Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan, yg jelas aku ingin sekali menendang bokongnya ... Ayo berlatih' balas Issei dengan penuh semangat.

'Berani-beraninya dia mendekati Imoutouku' lanjutnya.

Di tempat Hanna.

Gadis itu kini berada di depan sebuah rumah mewah di salah satu perumahan elit di Tokyo. Dengan langkah pasti dia memasuki rumah itu, seorang pria dewasa dengan warna rambut yg aneh karna hanya pirang di bagian poninya saja sementara bagian lain hitam sudah menunggunya bersama Vali dan Tobio.

"Selamat datang Hyoudou Hanna, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap pria itu a.k.a Azazel. Sang Gubernur Da-tenshi.

"Hanna-chan dia adalah Azazel". "Untuk urusan Sacred Gear serahkan saja padanya" ucap Vali menerangkan sosok Azazel, karna ini kali pertama Hanna bertemu Azazel.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Azazel-san" balas Hanna sembari membungkukan badannya, memberi salam pada calon Senseinya dalam hal membangkitkan kekuatan Sacred Gear.

Karna Hanna belum mampu untuk mempelajari Chakra dan Ninjutsu. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya gadis itu membelajari kekuatan lain yg tertanam di butuhnya. Lagi pula hal ini juga adalah rekomendasi dari Jiraiya. Sacret Gear adalah paket kekuatan yg tertaman di tubuh penggunanya, jadi itu akan lebih mudah untuk di pelajari karna penggunanya hanya perlu mencari kunci untuk menggunakan secara maksimal kekuatan itu.

Berbeda dengan Chakra yg di proses secara alami oleh tubuhnya. Dengan kata lain jika tubuh itu belum siap untuk memproses Chakra, hasilnya tidak akan maksimal dan malah akan melukai organ vitalnya sendiri. Dan jika Chakra saja belum bisa gadis itu kuasai, tentu saja mempelajari Ninjutsu pun adalah hal yg mustahil. Karna itu saling terikat satu sama lain.

_**"Tidak ada salahnya kau mempelajari kekuatan Sacred Gearmu". "Lagi pula aku harus mencari tubuh anak itu dulu, jika kau ingin menghidupkannya"**_

_**"Jika tidak bisa-bisa dia menjadi arwah penasaran". "Dan jika ceritamu benar, Rikudo Sannin pasti sudah menyembunyikan tubuhnya di suatu tempat" **_ucapan Jiraiya kembali berputar di fikirannya. Saat Hanna menceritakan perihal mimpinya bersama Uciha Sasuke, juga keinginannya untuk menghidupkan Naruto.

Dan karna itulah di saat-saat tertentu Arwah Penasaran nan mesum itu tidak berkeliaran di dekatnya. Entah kenapa ahir-ahir ini Jiraiya memperlihatkan sifat yg berbeda. Dia tidak semesum dulu. Sang Gamma Sannin itu memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya pantas menjadi 'Utusan Tuhan' dan mampu bersikap layaknya seorang ayah. Hal itu sedikit demi sedikit mengubah pandangan Hanna pada Jiraiya.

"Hey Hanna-chan ayo masuk, kenapa malah melamun disitu ?" tanya Tobio yg dadah-dadah di depan wajahnya. Membuyarkan segala lamunannya.

"G-gomen Nassai, Tobio-kun ... Ayo" jawab Hanna setelah kesadarannya kembali. Dan tanpa permisi lagi anak berkacamata itu langsung menarik Hanna memasuki kediaman Azazel. Menyusul sang pemilik yg sudahh sedari tadi memasuki rumahnya.

"Keparat kau Slash Dog !". "Kenapa kau selalu dengan mudah bersentuhan dengan gadisku" desis Vali cemburu dan merasa kalah dari Tobio dalam hal mendekati Hanna.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah pelataran luas di halaman belakang kediaman Azazel. Sebuah pelataran luas seperti lapangan bola kumplit dengan rumputnya yg potong dengan rapi. Sebuah kolam jernih yg berfungsi sebagai pemandian tradisional dengan air terjun buatan setinggi 3 meter menghiasi salah satu sudut tempat itu.

"Kalian lama sekali" keluh Azazel saat melihat Hanna, Tobio dan Vali mendekat ke arahnya.

"Maaf" jawab ketiganya kompakan. Tanpa merasa bersalah meski sudah membuat seorang Pemimpin Tertinggi Da-Tenshi itu menunggu.

"Grrr ... Abaikan soal itu. Ayo kita mulai latihannya Hanna-chan". "Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus mandi dulu disana" ucap Azazel sambil menunjuk kolam pemandian terbuka itu. Serangai mupeng tercetak jelas di wajah nistanya.

_**Prrffttt ...!**_

Dengan cepat Tobio dan Vali yg berada di kanan dan kiri Hanna segera maju selangkah dan memasang gestur melindungi gadis itu. Tangan mereka terbentang ke kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Seakan-akan pandangan mupeng sang Gubernur Da-tenshi itu dapat melukai gadis yg mereka sukai itu. Mata mereka melotot mencoba mengintimidasi Azazel, berharap Da-tenshi yg mesumnya kelewat batas itu akan ciut.

"Apa yg kau rencanakan 'Hentai' ?!" desis Tobio merasa curiga dengan rencana sang Gubernur Da-tenshi itu. Sementara Vali hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda sependapat dengan si kacamata.

"Ehem~ kalian jangan salah faham dulu". "Aku menyuruh Hanna-chan untuk mandi di kolam itu, karna kolam itu berisi air sungai yg ada di Surga" ucap Azazel seraya kembali memasang wajah serius guna meyakinkan mereka.

"Matamu ! Air sungai di Surga !". "Bukankah itu air dari P.D.A.M ?!" teriak Vali merasa kesal dibohongi Azazel. Ya, Vali dan Tobio yg tinggal bersama Gubernur itu tentu saja tau kebenaran hal itu. Bahkan tepatnya dua hari yg lalu Vali lah yg mengganti air di kolam itu. Tentu saja dengan air P.D.A.M.

"O'on ..." lanjut Tobio. Sementara Hanna hanya memiringkan kepalanya merasa bingung dengan apa yg dibicarakan mereka. Dan kebetulan gadis itu juga tidak melihat wajah mesum Azazel karna terhalang Tobio dan Vali.

"Hmph ! Dasar bocah-bocah tengik" desis Azazel. Tapi jangan panggil namanya jika dia gagal dalam hal merayu, baik itu pria atau pun wanita untuk menuruti keinginannya. Jika ada kontes bakat 'mahluk terlicik' tentu saja Gubernur yg satu ini akan memenangkannya.

Dan hanya ada dua orang sejauh ini yg masih mampu bertahan dan tidak terjerumus akal licik sang Gubernur Da-Tenshi itu. Mereka adalah dua dari empat Seraph yg sekarang menjadi Pemimpin Tertinggi di Surga. Michael dan Gabriel. Michael adalah teman sekaligus rivalnya saat masih menjadi penghuni Surga. Sementara Gabriel adalah satu-satunya alasan mahluk nista itu jatuh. Ya, Azazel jatuh karna terus mencoba menggoda sang wanita Seraph itu, dan selalu mencoba mengintipnya.

Mengabaikan segala masa lalu sang Gubernur Da-tenshi dan segala alasan dia jatuh, kini Azazel sedang berkutat mencari ide untuk setidaknya dapat melihat tubuh montok Hanna. Otaknya akan sangat jenius untuk hal mesum, tentu saja setelah pengetuannya tentang Sacred Gear. Namun sayangnya dua murid bodohnya itu tidak sefaham dan malah menyerangnya.

"Stt ... Sini ... Sini ..." bisik Azazel sambil menempelkan tangan kiri di bibirnya. Sementara tangan kanannya bergerak bagaikan mainan kucing yg ada di toko ponsel. Seolah-olah meminta si perak dan si kacamata mendekati dirinya.

Saat Vali dan Tobio sudah ada di dekat Azazel, Gubernur nista itu mulai berbisik-bisik tetangga di depan Hanna. Dan ini kali pertama bagi gadis itu untuk melihat dengan jelas dan sejelas-jelasnya wajah mupeng Azazel yg nista itu. Hanna juga berani bersumpah demi Onii-channya yg selalu pipis di celana saat dia ketakutan, kalau ini kali pertama seorang Vali Lucifer yg terkenal garang juga keren dengan wajah tengilnya itu tersenyum mupeng.

Lain Vali, lain lagi dengan Tobio, si kacamata yg dijuluki 'Slash Dog' itu tidak lagi menampilkan wajah santai dan murah senyumnya, tapi wajah kelewat mupeng hingga hidungnya berdarah-darah. Dan sialnya selama bisik-bisik itu tatapan penuh nafsu mereka tertuju pada Hanna. Membuat gadis itu merasa risih dan tidak nyaman dengan pandangan mereka.

_**Splash ...!**_

Bayangan frontal tiba-tiba hinggap di otak lugunya. Entah bagaimana Hanna bisa membayangkan dirinya dikerjai tiga mahluk nista itu di dalam Kolam Surga -katanya- itu. Dengan sedikit pemaksaan Hanna harus rela dirinya di tusuk sana-sini dan di posisikan sedemikian rupa hingga mereka bertiga kebagian jatah untuk menikmati tubuh semoknya.

"Stoooppp ...! Berhenti memikirkan hal yg tidak-tidak !" teriak Gadis itu lebih kepada dirinya. Tapi tiga mahluk nista di hadapannya juga ikut berhenti memikirkan fantasi yg tak jauh berbeda dari Hanna. Ya jika gadis itu berfantasi seakan-akan dia di paksa, tiga mahluk nista itu malah membayangkan Hanna lah yg memohon-mohon pada mereka untuk itu.

"Udaaahhh pleaseee ...!" lanjut gadis itu dengan wajah yg semakin memerah.

"Ehem~ Hanna-chan izinkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu" ucap Azazel dengan wajah yg di buat seserius mungkin. Namun sialnya yg terlihat hanyalah wajah mupeng tingkat tinggi.

"P.D.A.M yg di maksud Vali adalah salah satu penemuanku yg paling mutakhir. Itu mnyambung langsung dengan mata air di pegunungan Surga". "Percayalah" lanjut Azazel mencoba meyakinkan Hanna.

'Kaya iklan air minum kemasan deh' batin gadis itu salah fokus.

"Ehem~ itu benar Hanna-chan" timpal Vali mencoba membenarkan argumen Azazel yg sebenarnya lebay. Sementara Tobio hanya mangut-mangut gak jelas.

"Alah lebay ... Bilang aja kalian mau ngintip aku mandi kan ?!" tanya Hanna dengan sinisnya, saat fikirannya kembali bekerja dengan wajar dan normal.

"Gak mempan". "Pakai bawa-bawa Air Surga lah, mana ada manusia yg bisa membuat saluran air ke Surga" lanjut gadis itu semakin sinis saja. Azazel, Vali dan Tobio dibuat cengo dengan perkataan gadis itu. Manusia ... ?!

"Manusia ?!" gumam Azazel masih dengan wajah cengonya. Pandangannya lalu beralih menatap Vali, seolah meminta kejelasan maksud dari kata 'manusia' Hanna.

"Ya gitu deh ..." "Bisa dibilang dia belum tau kalau kita ... bukan manusia" jawab Vali setengah berbisik sambil menggaruk pipinya. Senyum hambar menghiasi wajah tampannya saat melihat Azazel mulai emosi.

"Tet toot ... Bukan kita tapi kalian" koreksi Tobio dengan cueknya sambil bersikap sok keren dengan membetulkan letak kacamata modisnya itu.

"Grrrrr ... Kenapa kalian gak bilang dari tadi hah !". "Aku jadi kelihatan seperti orang bodoh !" geram Azazel mendamprat dua muridnya itu. Ilernya bahkan sampai berterbangan menghujani wajah tanpa dosa si perak dan si kacamata.

"Maaf-maaf ... Kami lupa" jawab Tobio masih dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari hujan nista Azazel dengan saputangan. Dan itu pun yg dilakukan oleh Vali saat ini, hujan nista itu mungkin saja dapan meracuni ketampanannya.

_**Tingg ...**_

Sebuah lampu yg menyala tiba-tiba muncul di samping kepala Hanna. Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otak lugunya. Sebuah ide yg bisa dibilang cukup licik, entah gadis itu benar-benar lugu atau tidak, yg jelas dia akan memanfaatkan kemesuman Pemimpin Tertinggi Da-tenshi itu. Ya, jika itu yg di harapkan mahluk mesum di hadapannya, maka dia bermaksud mengikuti permainan Azazel dalam hal mesum.

"Eumhhh~ Azazel-san aku akan mengajukan sebuah penawaran untukmu" ucap Hanna menggantung kalimatnya menunggu gumpalan mesum itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun jika kau bisa membangkitkan kekuatan Sacred Gearku sebelum aku lulus di Tokyo Junior High School" lanjut Hanna setelah Azazel memperhatikannya.

"Serius ?!" tanya Azazel cengo sendiri melihat keberanian gadis itu bertaruh dengannya.

"Iya ..." jawab Hanna singkat.

"Beneran ?!" kini giliran Vali yg bersuara.

"Hmm ..." angguk gadis itu masih menjawab dengan singkatnya.

"Apa pun ?!" Tobio pun tak mau kalah ingin memastikan perkataan Hanna yg berani itu.

"Iyaaa ihhh !". "Tanya sekali lagi aku tonjok ya !" ancam Hanna yg mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan monoton meraka.

"Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu Hanna-chan". "Siap-siap saja panggil aku Anata" ucap Azazel penuh semangat. Sementara Vali dan Tobio berteriak gaje saat mendengar kata Anata.

"Nooooo ...!" teriak mereka dengan wajah frustasinya.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Ahirnya selesai juga chapter 5 *menghela nafas

Hehe maaf ya minna-san dari pada di bilang serius, fict saya lebih ke santai atau gaje bahkan. Padahal itunya adventure hehe *ketawa gaje

Ya, mau gimana lagi. Saya nulis fict saat suntuk dan gak ada kerjaan, jadi seperti inilah hasilnya. Sebuah fict gaje yg patut di pertanyakan ke-adventure-annya.

Lagi pula ini untuk menghibur diri karna saat saya nulis fict ini, saya suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri hehe *ketawa gaje lagi

Dan mohon di garis bawahi saya ini cewe hiks ...hiks ... *nangis lebay

Saya udah jelasin itu di chapter 4, tapi masih ada yg bilang saya 'gan' aku ceweee *teriak sekseh xD

Oh iya satu lagi yg ngasih saya saran Sacret Gear Hanna kaya game GodHand bertanggung jawablah, jangan kabur atau ... Aku lapor polisi loh *plak ngomong apa cenah xD

Itu jujur buat saya penasaran. Saya seumur-umur gak pernah main PS, kalo maen pun palingan Harvest Moon (itu juga kalo adek saya gak ada di rumah, PS nya punya dia sih -padahal saya yg beliin loh- kalo ada mengang aja gak di bolehin)

Search di google aku malah gak ngerti dan bingung sendiri *cemberut

Jadi please ... Bertanggung jawablah xD

Oh iya dan satu lagi, buat minna-san yg punya ide cemerlang lainnya untuk membantu saya membuat Sacret gear Hanna, silahkan coret-coret di kolom review atau pm juga boleh. Terserah minna-san merasa nyaman di mana saat mencurahkan idenya ke saya.

Dan untuk yg udah nyumbangin idenya, maaf bukannya saya gak ngehargai ide minna-san sekalian, tapi ea gitu deh kebanyakan idenya kaya game GodHand yg saya gak tau sedikit pun. Maklumi lah kekuperan author ini xD

√ rizkiirawan3

hehe mau gimana lagi authornya juga humoris sih xD

Ea gak papa, saya senang kok Rizki-san mau membaca fict saya, di tambah sekarang review juga

Makin cinta deh *plaakk

Iya, aku juga baru tau malah, kalo ada game PS 2 yg namanya GodHand.

Belum *cemberut

√ The silent reader

Kyaaaa~ aku suka idenya itu bagus, itu keren *geregetan

Akan saya masukan ke bank ide xD

Soal update saya gak janji, saya nulis fict saat ada waktu senggang.

Tapi saya usahain setiap minggunya update 2 chapter (paling jelek 1 chapter lah)

√ Uciha ryu'tto

Yap. Binggo. Anggap aja ini the movie hehe

√ MATA

Diusahakan Mata-san, meski kilatnya gak janji.

√ Saikari Nafiel

Maaf soal itu, tapi saya hanya bisa ucapin trimakasih udah mau baca fict saya *senyum

√ akashi

Makasih pujiannya Akashi-san *senyum imut xD

√ reyvanrifqi

Yap, kurang lebih gitu lah. Soal Chakra Rikudo akan saya jelaskan di chapter hehe

m. u. albab

Gak tau *plaakk

Yami mau main rahasia-rahasiaan sama Albab-san *plaakk

√ Kuzuri Reiketsu

Tolong lebih spesifik lagi dong Kuzuri-san, saya gak ngerti *cemberut

√ febri. aditya. 188

Arrghhh~ kayanya itu bagus *teriak gaje

√ The KidSNo OppAi

Sabar sayang *plaakk

√ blankZack

Aduh makasih Blank-san, Blank-san buat Yami speecless deh xD

√ iib. junior

Makasih dan maaf soal word, Yami gak bisa tulis panjang-panjang suka males xD.

Rahasia hehe.

√ ayub. pratama

Di usahakan, makasih juga udah mau baca fict saya juga mereviewnya.

√ Naluto Romi Ucumaki

Yap. Sacred Gear kaya Rinne-Sharingan ?!

Akan Yami fikirkan hehe.

Namikaze007

Pakaian Arata di Trinity Seven saat pake Sihir Encenes itu gimana bentuknya !?

Saya gak tau, cari di google gak jelas, ke wikipedia artikelnya doang gak ada gambarnya.

Sekian balasan reviewnya, maaf kalo ada yg kelewat dan gak kebales. Ahir kata ...

_**RnR Please ...!**_

_**TTD**_

_**Yamicheru.**_


End file.
